Kurtbastian One-shots from Tumblr Part 2
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: I am adding a part 2 because my first one reached 163 stories and I think FF can't handle it. These one-shots represent my attempt to spread the Kurtbastian love one misguided story at a time. Each individual story will have its own rating and warnings. Some are sweet and family oriented, some are smut, some are supernatural. Will carry over from the first one Kurt H. Sebastian S.
1. What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

**A/N: **_Okay, this is just something quick and funny inspired by the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, featuring Hunter Clarington. Warning for language._

Kurt and Hunter both peer down into matching five-gallon orange buckets, purchased at the Home Depot, and filled almost to the top with cold water. In the water, dozens of square ice cubes float, bobbing in a calm current that's stirred by the occasional breeze.

"So, Sebastian got called out yesterday for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," Kurt says, rolling back and forth on his heels as he stares at the copacetic cubes of ice swaying gently in his bucket.

"Yup," Hunter responds. A stronger breeze blows the ice cubes around, and Hunter wraps his arms around his bare chest, imagining what those solid cubes of frozen water are going to feel like hitting his skin. _At least I thought to wear sweat pants_, he thinks, side-eying Kurt in his black tank top and shorts.

"So explain to me why _we're_ here again?" Kurt asks, raising his eyes to watch his fiancé talking with his assistant, Marco, who volunteered to film Hunter and Kurt dousing each other with freezing cold ice water in Sebastian's stead.

"He promised he'd get me Delilah Sampson's phone number," Hunter confesses, glancing over to Kurt with a sheepish expression creeping onto his face.

"The personal shopper from his office?" Kurt asks with a hint of approval.

"Yeah." Hunter meets Kurt's eyes and nods.

"She's nice," Kurt says. "Pretty."

"Yeah."

Both men look back down at their ice-filled buckets and sigh, uncomfortable with the current conversation. Kurt and Hunter have never really been friends. Hunter didn't exactly approve of Sebastian dating Kurt in high school, and Kurt thought Hunter was a stuck-up, insufferable ass. After he got his Master's in Finance, Hunter became Sebastian's account, but not before Kurt became Sebastian's fiancé. Regardless of the connection, they never turned things around and became bosom buddies. But here they were, about to pour cold water over each other's heads, and all because of Sebastian.

At least they had they had _that_ to bond over.

"What about you?" Hunter asks. "I mean, he's marrying you, so what does he have to hold over your head?"

"Nothing," Kurt says. "He just promised to take me shopping."

"Oh," Hunter says, sounding a bit disappointed, "I thought he was threatening to leak a certain sex video onto the Internet or something."

Kurt snaps his head up to look at Hunter with a conjoined look of shock and disgust on his face.

"He told you about that?" Kurt whispers.

"Nope," Hunter chuckles, shaking his head, "but you just did."

Kurt's eyes go wide, stunned that Hunter played him, but he laughs when he sees that Hunter's chuckle is more joking than cruel. At that moment, Sebastian laughs at something Marco says, and both doomed men grow quiet. They look over at Sebastian, who steals a glance back at them, and when he sees their grim faces, Sebastian laughs louder.

"You know, it's kind of fucked up that he found a way to get us to do this so that he doesn't have to get wet," Hunter comments, watching as Sebastian starts to talk into the cell phone camera that Marco is holding.

"Yeah," Kurt says. "He has a thing about getting wet while he's fully clothed - especially his socks. He cannot STAND to have water in his socks."

"I remember that from school." Hunter looks down at his bucket of water thoughtfully, watching the ice cubes turn and bob as they start to melt. "You know, he's already sent the $20,000 to ALS."

"And I have Delilah's phone number in my contacts," Kurt says, watching Hunter, who raises his eyes to meet Kurt's. It only takes that one look for both men to know that they are both thinking the same thing.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and Hunter nods.

"Okay guys," Sebastian says, clapping his hands together in front of his chest, beaming with that wicked smirk he gets when a plan he's made is about to come to fruition, "I've already made my challenges, so let's see someone get wet."

Hunter picks up his bucket of ice water.

Kurt picks up his bucket of ice water.

They both raise their buckets, ready to douse each other, but at the last moment they turn.

Sebastian has only a second before he realizes what's about to happen.

His face goes blank.

"Wait…" he says right when both men upturn their buckets over his head, soaking him thoroughly.

"What th_HOLY SHIT_!" Sebastian screeches. "You motherfuckers! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Kurt puts his bucket down.

Hunter tosses his aside.

"Did you get all that, Marco?" Kurt asks as he passes the laughing assistant struggling to keep the camera straight.

"Sure did, Mr. Hummel," he chirps back.

"You…you two..." Sebastian stammers, teeth chattering, unable to collect his thoughts with ice sliding down the back of his shirt, traveling lower and lower the more he shivers, "FUCK! I have ice in my fucking pants!"

Kurt retrieves his iPhone from a nearby table and motions for Hunter to follow him.

"These were $650 Gucci jeans, Kurt!" Sebastian wails as the men retreat to Kurt's Navigator. "If you have no respect for me, I would think that at least _you_ could respect the jeans, Kurt!"

"It looks like Delilah's available for lunch in half-an-hour," Kurt says, reading the response to the text he sent while he and Hunter walked to his SUV.

"Sounds great," Hunter says, hopping into the passenger seat and putting on his seat belt.

"Kurt!" Sebastian screams, waving a hand…or maybe flipping him off. Kurt is laughing too hard to watch him. Kurt pulls the vehicle away to a symphony of Sebastian cursing and dancing while he attempts to dislodge the ice from his underwear.


	2. The Birds

**A/N: **_This is for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project prompt 'movie/book AU'. I chose Alfred Hitchcock's 1963 classic 'The Birds'. Warning for anxiety, bird attacks, mention of death (not major characters), blood and wounds. Has some humorous moments._

"I changed my mind. I can't do it."

"What!?" Sebastian, poised at the front door, ready and raring to go, turns his head to stare at Kurt with a look of disbelief on his careworn face. "What do you mean you can't do it?"

Kurt doesn't see Sebastian's comical glare because his eyes are glued to the spectacle outside – the one that has them trapped inside their house, keeping them from leaving.

Birds. Hundreds upon hundreds of birds. Birds of all kinds – crows, ravens, gulls, sparrows, pigeons. This bizarre menagerie of flocking birds has settled quite completely over their small town of Bodega Bay. No one knows where they came from or why they're here, but the only thing that seems certain is they have no intention of leaving.

The birds want this town. They've claimed it as their own.

They've even killed in order to take it – a school teacher, a neighbor, even an ex-lover of Sebastian's have all been brutally murdered by these savage birds. No one took them seriously when they first arrived, but at the time the attacks weren't all that horrific. A child playing in the park got nipped on the ankle. A few birds flew into the window of a moving truck. A small flock of sparrows got into an attic and refused to be eradicated.

But as time went by, the attacks escalated, until a combined flock of gulls and ravens attacked a family diner, chasing Kurt into an old-school phone booth and trapping him inside. That was nearly the end for Kurt, and not just because the birds were ruthlessly slamming into the glass, shattering it, picking away at it to get at him, but because Kurt was claustrophobic, and being trapped in that small space almost broke him.

If Sebastian hadn't gotten to him in time, Kurt would have burst out of the thing and run crazy, attacking birds or no.

They had been holed up in their house for the past three days, keeping the birds at bay. They listened to the news reports on the radio, (Their WiFi had been knocked out, and all they had was an emergency wind up FM radio that Kurt only owned because his father insisted. _Thank you, dad._) but no one from California to Washington had any answers. The only thing Kurt and Sebastian had heard that concerned them was that Bodega Bay was being evacuated, and if they didn't leave right away then they would be barricaded in when the National Guard arrived. After that, it wouldn't matter. Because of the fear of Avian transmitted diseases, no one would be let out.

"Kurt, we really don't have the time to discuss this," Sebastian hisses, "we're running out of time."

"I…I know," Kurt stammers, trying his best to back away from the window but finding himself stuck to the spot, paralyzed with fear. "I know, but, what if we just stay here?" Kurt reasons. "We've been safe so far."

"Kurt…they got in through the fireplace last night," Sebastian says, his eyes sweeping the living room to the numerous dead bodies of parakeets that had stormed through their open flue in an attempt to kill them. "So this damn house is no safer than anywhere else in this fucking town. And besides, in a few days we won't have any food or water. Kurt, we have to go now!"

Kurt stares at a raven walking along the railing on the porch outside. It stops at the post cap and perches, then turns around in a slow circle. It catches Kurt's eyes staring and caws loudly, causing the other birds around it to turn toward Kurt and caw. Kurt jumps back.

"Yeah, no. I can't go out there."

"Kurt," Sebastian says, at the fringe edge of his patience, "you either walk out there on your own two feet and get into my car, or I am carrying your skinny ass out over my shoulder. It's your choice."

"Uh…" Kurt swallows hard when the raven who started the alarm flings itself at the window, "I think you're going to have to carry me. Sorry."

Sebastian drops the bag he's holding and rushes over to where Kurt has taken up an immovable post in front of the window. He picks his husband up swiftly and tosses him over one shoulder, hardly grunting at all with the effort, and Kurt can't help but become inappropriately turned-on.

"Stop squirming," Sebastian teases, but with a hint of annoyed urgency in his tone. He smacks Kurt once on the ass to keep him still. "I don't have the time to spank you properly."

"Well, I'm sorry that my little phobia is getting in the way of your Neanderthal instincts."

"Yeah, well, serves me right for marrying a man with a bird phobia. When did this happen, anyway?"

"You mean besides the fact that I was attacked not a few days ago by these things?" Kurt grouses, trying to send a kick to Sebastian's ass and almost dislodging himself from his shoulder. "I actually have a past trauma with regard to birds."

"Oh, please tell me this isn't another kinky _Blaine_ thing," Sebastian whines, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think now is the time to discuss my ex's bird fetish," Kurt scolds. "Do you?"

Sebastian sighs and heads for the door, leaning down to pick up his discarded bag.

"Now, I need you to keep quiet," Sebastian warns Kurt. "Not a peep from you, you got it? I don't care what the fuck happens out there."

Kurt whimpers but doesn't say a word. He can't see what Sebastian is doing, and he doesn't turn to look. Once he hears the door open and feels the rush of cold air hit his skin, he closes his eyes tight.

Sebastian stares out past the patio and the yard beyond, trying to keep his focus locked on the Porsche sitting in front of the house, but the constant movement in the corner of his vision keeps pulling his focus away. Even if he doesn't look at them, he can't exactly ignore them. They are loud; the multitudes of birds perching all around, waddling about his feet, some circling overhead, not necessarily cawing or calling in any way, constitute an overwhelming din. The breathing, the scuttling, the flapping of wings have become an unnerving noise that engulfs him the minute he takes a tentative step into its midst. He feels Kurt shudder, but he does nothing to calm him.

Sebastian has to make it to the car, and make it there fast, but the mob of birds encroaching at his feet is making that difficult for him.

With Kurt slung over his shoulder, rigid as a statue, trying to keep still, Sebastian quickly assesses his options.

He can try to make a run for it. With the luggage in his hand and Kurt over his shoulder, it would be treacherous. He might fall right in the thick of the flock, and even if he doesn't fall, the ruckus of him running will definitely send them on the attack.

That's exactly what happened at the school the day the teacher, Marie, was killed. She had sent the children running out of the school house, telling them not to stop until they reached their homes, while she ran along to her own house with her niece. The flock followed the children, attacking and nipping one or two along the way, but the children all made it home with barely more than a few bites and scratches.

The bulk of the flock, however, went after Marie, almost as if they knew she was behind the children's escape. She managed to shove her niece inside her house before they completely covered the poor woman.

According to the shivering, cowering girl they found hiding in a closet later in the evening, it took over an hour for her aunt to stop screaming.

Sebastian gets a sudden image of him and Kurt being consumed by the flock gathering at his feet, clustering in the air overhead, circling them, waiting for them to do something stupid and trip up.

_Pass_.

Slow and steady it would have to be then.

Sebastian shuffles his feet slowly, each step an exercise in keeping his balance while he inches along. He feels the birds brush against his legs, nipping at his pants, stepping on his feet as they walk by. Sweat rolls down his back as he moves, not only from the stress of keeping Kurt from sliding off his shoulder (which maybe hasn't been his greatest idea to date) but also from the heat seeping out of Kurt's body and into his. They had opted to wear long-sleeved shirts in case of an attack, and right now, Sebastian was regretting it. Sliding along the wooden slats of the patio, barely making a sound, he's able to maintain…until he gets to the stairs. As a reflex, he puts his hand on the railing to keep his balance.

His action is met by a sharp nip.

A large black raven stares down at the hand below him, and Sebastian bites his tongue to keep from cursing at the wretched thing.

He cautiously moves his hand, and the bird seems content to let him go without any further argument, keeping one oddly intelligent-looking eye trained on the foolish humans as they try to maneuver through the gulls that inhabit the stairs.

Sebastian keeps his mind blank, not wanting his thoughts to wander away on him at a crucial moment. If he could only get Kurt to relax and drape his body over him, that would be a tremendous help. His husband is stiff like a surfboard and holding his breath, which makes his ab muscles dig into Sebastian's shoulder.

_If he fucking passes out, I'll kill him_, Sebastian thinks as he descends the last step and makes his way through the yard.

_Scritch…scritch…scritch…scritch…_

The sound of Sebastian's shuffling feet doesn't seem to bother the birds, but it interests them.

Sebastian accidentally shoves one aside – not too forcefully – but it turns and caws, showing its displeasure with a bite to his ankle. Sebastian stops and holds his breath, waiting for the oncoming assault, but nothing happens. He can feel Kurt's chest moving now, and he knows his husband is trying hard not to cry out loud. He wants to comfort him, to whisper to him that everything is going to be okay, but he doesn't risk making a noise.

For some reason, the birds are letting them pass by, relatively unharmed.

Sebastian should be relieved, but he has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He can see the car up ahead; their goal is within their grasp.

_In the car and down the street toward the interstate_, Sebastian repeats in his head. _In the car and down the street toward the interstate._

He reaches the gate to the white picket fence and swings it open. He can clearly see the car in front of them, not ten feet away, but one look at the reflection in the black paint and his heart stops.

The birds from the patio, the birds from the yard, the birds from the steps and the sidewalk all around are following them, closing in on them, hurrying to catch up with them before they make it to the car.

Sebastian pretends he didn't see them and continues walking. Even when the birds at his feet no longer move aside when they see him coming, he finds empty spaces in between their feathery bodies and steps into them. He receives bite after bite to his ankles. Some of them break the skin and bleed, but he can't stop.

Two feet away from the curb he realizes he has one more obstacle to cross before he can get Kurt into the car, and he curses his own stupidity for not dealing with it while they were still back in the house.

The doors to the Porsche are locked.

He needs his key fob to open it.

When it does, it will disable the alarm and make a loud chirping sound.

_Shit_!

Sebastian isn't sure that the sound won't trigger the birds.

His ex was killed on his doorstep when his cell phone text alert went off.

A single _ping_ and the man was torn to pieces.

He has a plan, but he can't relay it to Kurt. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place with the unfortunate dueling outcomes being do they die now, or in a few minutes?

He can't think about it anymore. He has no choice. The birds are going to attack, of that Sebastian is sure, and they're not necessarily going to need the sound of an alarm as a signal to go ahead and do it.

He reaches into his pocket, not as slowly as he would have before, and he can already hear the flutter of feathers behind him grow louder. He hears Kurt let out a tiny choked gasp and that's all he needs.

He presses the button on the fob.

The car alarm disengages.

_Chirp-chirp._

There's a second of absolute silence, as if everything around them is collectively holding their breaths, and then the birds take flight.

Sebastian is moving before he registers the feeling of beaks biting his face and hands.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" he mutters through the pain as he rushes for the car. He feels wings beating against his arms and his back. He hears Kurt wail as a large gull descends on his exposed neck.

But Sebastian also hears the satisfying crunch of a few birds trampled underfoot, feels the wetness of their blood on his pants as they pop like overstuffed balloons, and he smiles grimly.

He drops the luggage, declaring it a lost cause as he opens the driver's side door and throws Kurt inside along with the gull still latched to his bleeding neck. Sebastian tears the frantically flapping creature off of Kurt, wringing its neck in his hands and throwing the carcass to the ground.

A feverish onslaught of ravens and crows charge him. Every inch of exposed skin stings with razor-sharp nips and slices until his muscles become paralyzed from the pain. He barrels through, beating the birds that have latched onto his arms against the body of his car, but for every bird he kills, two more take its place, and the weight drags him to the ground.

The birds on his shoulder take aim for his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut to protect them since he can't bring his hands to his face.

He feels his body shaken and shoved, pulled and pushed, while a familiar scream echoes through his ears.

"_Get…the fuck…off…my husband…you stupid…winged…vermin_!" Kurt screams. Hit after hit lightens the weight from Sebastian's body. Finally, he stands on trembling legs and forces his way into the car. Sebastian gets into his seat and shuts the door behind him, coming face to face with his panting, hysterical husband. Gashes cover Kurt's face and neck; blood stains his collar, as well as the rips and tears in his long-sleeved shirt. From the wide eyes staring back at him, Sebastian can only imagine what his own face looks like.

He doesn't want to look.

"It's okay," Sebastian says, reaching out to Kurt, but pulling his hand away when he realizes there is almost nowhere on Kurt's body he can touch that isn't scratched and bleeding. "We're safe. Everything is going to be fine."

A heavy thud smacking into the windshield proves him wrong.

"Go!" Kurt yells in a hoarse whisper. "Go, go, go, go…"

"Okay," Sebastian says, swiveling in his seat, eager to get away from the dark cloud of beaks and feathers surrounding his car before his husband slips into shock. "I'm going, I'm going, I'm…_shit_!" Sebastian pats his body up and down, checking every pocket, but he can't find his keys. He peeks out the window, trying to see the sidewalk between the throng of bodies outside. "I dropped my keys!"

"What the fuck!?" Kurt yells, finally reaching a snapping point. "What the…how the fuck did you drop yours keys?"

"Did you happen to miss the five tons of birds trying to tear me apart?" Sebastian yells back. Sebastian takes a look all around the foot well of the car, feeling beneath the seat, straining to glimpse between the seat and the door panel. He catches sight of his fob, the small chain that connects to his key ring caught in the door. "Okay, I found them…"

"Thank God!" Kurt says, breathing a premature sigh of relief.

"They're caught in the door," Sebastian adds quickly, "I have to open the door to get them."

"No!" Kurt squeals. "No, don't open the door!" Kurt grabs at Sebastian's arms, trying to pull at the fabric left on his sleeves and pull Sebastian away from the door. "Please!"

"Kurt, I have to get the keys," Sebastian says firmly. "We're not going anywhere without the keys."

Kurt crawls to his side of the car, defeated, drawing his legs up in front of him and sealing his hands over his ears.

"No…" Kurt says quietly, shaking his head back and forth, sobbing behind his knees.

Sebastian knows they don't have too long before he loses Kurt altogether. They have to go.

He takes a deep breath, getting one last look out the window at the birds hovering in front of the glass, staring in at him, waiting for him to make his move.

_One…_

He counts down to himself in his head, not wanting to alarm Kurt.

_Two…_

He lets the breath out between his teeth.

_Three!_

He grabs the fob and opens the door. Immediately, a flurry of yellow beaks shoves their way in the cracks of the door, grabbing at his fingers, tugging at his hair, aiming for his nose and eyes. With the keys secured in his fist, he pulls the door shut tight, ignoring the screeching cries of birds whose beaks he cracked in half.

"Okay, okay, okay," he chants for Kurt's benefit as he shoves the key into the ignition, "we're going."

The engine roars to life, causing the birds outside to spiral into a frenzy, throwing themselves at the car, gathering beneath the tires, making it impossible for Sebastian to drive.

Or so they think. Apparently, the local avian know nothing about the wonders of German engineering. Sebastian throws the car into gear and the thunders through the mass of birds, blindly plowing a row. Feathers fly up all around them. Blood spatters the windows. The constant _thud, thud, thud_ of bodies battering the car reverberates around their ears, but Sebastian doesn't stop as he makes his way to the interstate.

"The…the glass…" Kurt mutters as bird after bird collides with the windshield.

"It's bulletproof," Sebastian says with a humorless laugh. "Do you remember when you told me that was a ridiculous option to spend $15,000 on?"

"I was wrong, alright?" Kurt pleads with his hands still over his ears. "I was _wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong_!"

Under other circumstances, Sebastian would have asked Kurt to repeat that into his phone so he could have it recorded for all posterity, but they have cleared the fog of birds, and Sebastian is on the highway, speeding towards the blockade. Ahead of him, several soldiers in uniform begin closing their only exit. One soldier sees them, and taps the shoulder of the soldier beside her. The two send up an alarm, waving at the oncoming Porsche, gesturing for them to come on through.

Kurt peeks up as warm sunlight touches his skin again. His eyes blink against the bright light, and he scans the bit of highway he can see without moving his head too much to look around. The road is completely clear and quiet, without a single bird or car in sight.

"We're…we're the last ones out of the bay," Kurt comments, a small smile growing on his blanched and bloodied face. "And…it doesn't look too bad from here. Maybe they'll get this cleaned up and someday we can go back."

Sebastian's eyes flick up to his rearview mirror and he swallows the lump in his throat. He puts an arm around Kurt's shoulders, keeping his eyes focused forward as they slip through the barricade and it closes up behind them.

"That's right, babe. It doesn't look too bad from here," Sebastian lies as his eyes take one last look at the beautiful home where they had chosen to live out the rest of their lives, completely buried by the flock that had trounced out their once beloved town.


	3. Love, Blood, and Demon Nature

**A/N:** _Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project 'soulmate AU'. I love the idea that soulmates can cross borders, that not every human has a human soulmate. In this story, Sebastian is a seraph. Warning for bondage, minor blood, and minor burns._

Kurt slumps in on himself as his strength begins to give out, the shackles around his wrists pulling tight with the weight of his body as it sags, chains rattling as his knees bend and try to reach the floor. Kurt knows _he _is watching, his eyes fixed on Kurt's every move, but Kurt won't give the demon the satisfaction of surrendering.

Kurt is not weak.

"Just say the words and I'll let you out of the chains, my precious," Sebastian purrs, running his serpentine tongue over the back of Kurt's neck, lapping up beads of sweat like they're the sweetest wine, leaving a searing string of acid behind. "Say that you won't run away again."

Kurt throws his head back when another swipe of Sebastian's tongue burns his already scarred skin.

"I have no reason to stay," Kurt says boldly, knowing he will only further incur the seraph's wrath.

"Yes, you do," Sebastian hisses, running one long, exceedingly sharp nail down Kurt's bare back, slicing through the skin cleanly, leaving a narrow river of blood in its wake. "_I_ am your reason to stay."

"You?" Kurt laughs, his voice weak but his tone wicked. "What the fuck would I want with a wretched, disgusting thing like you? I can't take you to dinner at The Four Seasons. I can't be seen with you during Fashion Week. You are _nothing_ to me. Why don't you stop being so fucking pathetic and let me go?"

The seraph roars into the air, opening his leathery wings and beating them once in frustration at the puny human that dares defy him. If Kurt were anyone else, any other weak, spineless sack of blood and meat, Sebastian would simply tear him to shreds, slowly savoring his screams of agony, his whimpers, his begging…but he can't.

Kurt isn't just any useless human.

Kurt, as bizarre as fate may have it, is the one being made for Sebastian – the one who can make Sebastian whole.

"_I_ am your soulmate," Sebastian says matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. "You are the one who has brought back the color to my life. You are the one I've spent all these long years searching for."

"Well, the colors haven't returned to my life," Kurt argues, sucking a breath through his teeth when Sebastian runs another nail down his back, leaving another thin river of blood behind. "I think you've got the wrong person. So let me go."

Sebastian beats his wings again, whipping the wind around Kurt with the fury of a hurricane. A wall of air hits Kurt full force and succeeds in bringing him to his knees. Kurt cries out in pain…but not entirely pain, which Sebastian would see for himself if he were looking into Kurt's blown eyes – large void pupils pushing away the last remnants of his ice blue irises.

"You will not leave until you tell me you love me," Sebastian growls, disgusted with himself for needing this human so badly, for desiring him, for wanting to wrap Kurt up in his wings and hold him close…to beg Kurt for the pleasure that Sebastian has denied himself for centuries.

"Fuck you," Kurt says, a blended snarl of grunts and grinding teeth, a sign for Sebastian that the beast may have managed to get Kurt to kneel, but that didn't mean he was going to give in.

Sebastian lunges forward and wraps a hand around Kurt's neck, digging the tips of long nails into pliant, white skin, almost losing his temper and slicing too deep, but an edge of sharp pain stabs Sebastian through what was once a stagnant heart – a heart that had begun to beat once again – and Sebastian recoils. He cannot bring harm to his soulmate. That would result in a pain even Sebastian would never be able to inflict…or recover from.

"I can wait," Sebastian says as he retracts his claws and prepares to leave. "I am a patient demon. I can wait."

Sebastian backs out of the room, taking one last look at Kurt kneeling on the dusty wooden floor. Sebastian's heart aches with how he longs for Kurt to accept him. If Kurt gave him any indication – one smile, one word of affection, one kiss - then he would unchain Kurt, lift him up from these shackles and treat him like the prince he is.

But that day is not this day, and Sebastian storms away to unleash his anger elsewhere.

Kurt hears the monster's feet retreat into the darkness and smiles. Everything is going exactly the way he foresaw it. All those nights he spent dreaming of _the one_. All those daydreams that occupied his mind so vividly that he couldn't concentrate on anything except him – the creature with the gem-like green irises surrounding glowing red pupils, pale skin, and that voice – a gravelly combination of death and menace with a soothing undertone of velvet. The moment he walked into Kurt's life, every color of the rainbow had blossomed in his mind, and a few others he could have never imagined as well.

Kurt tries to rise, but he falls back to his knees. He thinks about the cuts along his back, Sebastian's tongue on his skin, his hand around his neck, and he smiles.

Yes, Sebastian definitely is Kurt's soulmate.

That doesn't mean that Kurt has to make things easy on him.


	4. Giving in to Demon Nature

**A/N:** _This is the second part following 'Love, Blood, and Demon Nature', the soulmate AU I wrote for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project. There will be one more part after this. Warning for bondage, imprisonment, mention of blood and mentions of sex._

Kurt moans into the mouth that aggressively and hungrily claims his. He surrenders to the searing serpent's tongue gliding over his lips. He throws his head back, giving his lover more space to make his marks.

Sebastian careful nibbles along the line of Kurt's neck, but as gentle as he is, he still manages to nip the pale skin, leaving thin rivers of blood behind. Kurt doesn't mind. He longs for the sharp sting of his lover's fangs. They awaken all of his senses, tingles chasing each other along the surface of his skin, making his hair stand on end while inside his body, his blood, his muscles, and his bones ignite. They act like rods, attracting forks of electricity. Kurt moans louder when a more intentional bite breaks his skin and Sebastian actually sucks at the blood there.

"_Oh my_…" Kurt breathes, becoming limp in Sebastian's arms as the demon cradles Kurt to his chest.

"That's it," Sebastian hisses, his tongue flicking out to lick at the hollow of his neck, "just relax and let me take care of everything."

Sebastian slices through the buttons of Kurt's shirt one by one with his long, knife-like nails.

"Sebastian!" Kurt gasps, "This shirt is Marc Jacobs!"

Sebastian's red pupils glow bright and his lips twist in amusement.

"And does that matter to you?"

Kurt's return smile is equally amused and wicked.

"Not in the slightest."

Sebastian's black lips twist into a cruel, demonic smile. He treats Kurt's jeans the same way, slicing the fabric from his body, not even bothering to try and peel the skin-tight denim from Kurt's legs. Kurt watches the decimation of his expensive jeans with open-mouthed mortification.

"Motherfucker!" he exclaims, and Sebastian laughs. "You're just lucky I love you or I'd bitch slap that grin right off your face."

"You're just lucky that _I_ love _you_," Sebastian returns, "or I would have burned those jeans right off of your skin."

Kurt is set to be furious again, but then Sebastian continues.

"Your beautiful…soft…pale…delicate skin…"

Sebastian runs his hands down Kurt's stomach, resting his palm on Kurt's flushed and exposed erection. He stares, eyes wide with wonder and a surprising innocence that takes Kurt's breath away. Sebastian licks his lips, his tongue stuttering over his scaly skin.

"It's about time we finally got this started," Sebastian says, moving down Kurt's body to finally sink his mouth over his prize.

Kurt gasps at the first touch of the demon's lips to his skin, the sizzling sound alarming, but Sebastian's heat arouses Kurt.

Kurt sighs and his entire body shudders.

He rolls his wrists in the shackles that still hold him. He opens his eyes and peers into the darkness – the lonely, mind-numbing darkness. He blinks his eyes and lets the daydream dissolve away, sliding off his body like a wave.

He is chained and he is alone, and all that is left of that incredible dream is an ache everywhere in his body…especially in his heart.

Six whole days locked up.

Six whole days a prisoner of the seraph he's joined to.

Six whole days without consummating this bond with his soulmate, and Kurt feels like he's dying.

Kurt is on the brink of madness. He can't handle it anymore. This imprisonment, allowing himself to be trapped and chained, had started out as a joke, a way to push Sebastian's buttons, to make him want Kurt more, but it had long begun to backfire. Kurt _needs_ Sebastian. More and more, every minute of every day, this biding is tearing Kurt to pieces. The dreams come one after the other, every one of them a repercussion of his staving off the inevitable, each one geared toward forcing him to succumb, and nature hasn't been kind. Each new dream is hotter, more taboo than the last, with Sebastian doing erotic and unspeakable things to Kurt – kissing him in places he never dreamed of being kissed, touching him so carefully, so tenderly - over and over, keeping his body on the edge of arousal without allowing him any release.

"Fuck," Kurt groans, his legs shaking beneath his body weight as he struggles to stand, his whole sanity hanging on by a razor's edge. "Where the fuck is he?"

Kurt imagines that Sebastian has to be having the dreams, too - that he has to be driving down the slow road to insanity side-by-side with him now, or maybe demons have a larger capacity for patience than mere humans do.

That question is answered for him when Sebastian storms in, ripping the door to the attic off its hinges and flinging it across the room.

"That is it!" the demon roars, and for the first time since he's been locked away, Kurt flinches at Sebastian's anger, but not because he's scared. Having been away from the noise and the light of the big city for nearly a week, his body seems to be going through some crazy withdrawals. Loud noises resonate through his head like aftershocks, and he feels like he is being repeatedly slapped in the face. "Today is the day, Hummel! You have to decide…"

"I want to be with you," Kurt admits quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"…if you are going to…wait…" Sebastian stops short, startled. "What did you say?"

Unable to believe his ears, Sebastian pulls up in front of Kurt and lifts Kurt's head roughly by the chin. Kurt allows himself to be manipulated, finding it too difficult to raise his own head from where it hangs down between his shoulders and having no more energy to fight.

"I want to be with you, Sebastian," Kurt repeatts through cracked lips. "Since the first day I met you…since the moment you walked into my office and all the color returned to my life…"

"So you did see the colors!" Sebastian crows triumphantly. Kurt frowns, his exhausted face somehow managing to look condescending.

"Of course I saw the colors, you schmuck!" Kurt snaps. "You know, for a demon of vengeance and justice, you sure are dense."

Because of Sebastian's bitter nature, he is tempted to leave Kurt there alone for one more day, to simper and suffer, but he can't. This is as close to happy as he has ever felt. It is an addictive feeling now that he has it, warm and growing bigger in his chest over his newly beating heart.

"Does this mean you won't try to run away from me again?" Sebastian asks, sounding less like a ferocious demon and more like a man – a man with doubts and needs and fears of rejection.

Kurt smiles a weak but sincere smile.

"Untie me, Sebastian," Kurt commands kindly. "I won't run. I never had any intention of leaving you, really. I just wanted you to mark me as your own."

Sebastian's eyes narrow as he considers Kurt's confession.

"But that would have meant forcing myself on you," Sebastian reasons with a look of confusion on his face. "The way you constantly defied me, you wouldn't have given in willingly."

"And yet you didn't even try," Kurt says drily and with a slight edge of disappointment. "How extremely chivalrous of you."

"Don't," Sebastian says, a hint of embarrassment coloring his sharp tone. "I was just beginning to not completely despise myself for wanting to be with you." Sebastian's eyes drift to the shackles and chains, their red depths showing a bit of regret. "I didn't want to make you do something you didn't want to do. It would have been…a last resort."

Kurt watches how carefully Sebastian undoes the cuffs around his wrists, how he barely brushes his bruised skin with his deadly nails.

"Do you really love me?" Kurt asks offhandedly. Sebastian catches Kurt in his arms when he releases the last cuff. Kurt relaxes into Sebastian's embrace and rubs his wrists, trying to coax the blood back to his starved appendages. "I mean, I know what all this soulmate mumbo-jumbo is supposed to mean, but demons don't love, do they? You can't defy your nature?"

Sebastian looks down at the human cradled in his arms, the red in his glowing pupils dimming, and Kurt can tell this is a subject Sebastian himself has considered numerous times.

"_Can_ you love?"

Sebastian's eyes travel down Kurt's body, examining his ruined clothes and his bruised skin.

"I don't understand it myself," Sebastian says, "and in some ways, I don't like it, but yes…I love you, Kurt."

"And, you're okay with that?" Kurt looks up at the seraph through long, chestnut lashes, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe without his arms being pulled apart.

Sebastian takes one nail and starts separating the seams of Kurt's clothes, peeling the garments in sections from Kurt's skin.

"I am because it's you," Sebastian says, his lips quivering to form a smile that isn't also part smirk or snarl. "I am because you're mine."

Kurt nods thoughtfully, and the expression on Sebastian's face changes.

"What about you?" he asks without any confidence. "Are you okay with…" He stops, looking down the length of his own body, from the skin that changes without a thought from smooth human skin to hard, stone-like scales to the leather wings that move on their own, wrapping around Kurt in an effort to keep him warm as Sebastian undresses him. "You said you couldn't take me to The Four Seasons, or to Fashion Week. I know what your fancy New York life is like…"

"We're just going to have to make some adjustments," Kurt interrupts, "make some compromises."

"Like…"

"Like you can change forms," Kurt explains, speaking slow as if he's talking to a child, "that's how you got into my office in the first place. Can't you do that so we can go out together once in a while?"

Kurt can tell by the look on Sebastian's face that he's struck some kind of nerve.

"I suppose…" he says. Kurt can feel the body holding him transform, become softer, shorter, arms a little weaker, and the wings wrapped around him shrinking and then disappearing completely, leaving Kurt cold.

Kurt looks up at his lover's face. Sebastian the human is milder, kinder even though he's kept his cocky sneer, the green of his eyes more prominent with the absence of glowing red pupils. Kurt smiles up at the unexpectedly handsome man.

"There you go. You know, you make a pretty hot human," Kurt comments.

The insecure smile on Sebastian's face freezes on his lips, and then begins to dip at the edges.

"I…can be this for you, if that's what you want," Sebastian says, raising human fingers with perfectly manicured nails to brush the dirty bangs from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt hadn't expected that as a response to his comment. Not in a million years would Kurt have guessed that Sebastian – the proud seraph demon he is – would be willing to change in that way for him. He re-assesses Sebastian – this weak, frail, _human_ Sebastian – with abject horror on his face.

"Is this you?" Kurt asks sarcastically. He knows the answer, and to be honest, Kurt is offended that Sebastian would think so little of him.

"Of course not," Sebastian says, returning Kurt's horrified sneer.

"Then I don't want it," Kurt says. "I want you…the way you are…the way I've seen you in my dreams my entire life. Just you."

Sebastian shakes his head.

"I thought that, maybe, being with me like this would be easier for you…"

Kurt sees the way Sebastian's lips twist around unspoken words. He knows what Sebastian really means to say.

He thinks being with him as a human would be more palatable for Kurt.

Less scary.

Less disgusting.

Before meeting Sebastian officially, Kurt had had plenty of chances to be with other men. Some people sought out the affections of other unmatched people while they waited for their soulmates to come into their lives, and Kurt had his share of propositions, but he wouldn't allow himself to be touched by another man. It didn't seem right. It felt like cheating.

There was a boy Kurt met in high school that he had been attracted to. At the time, Kurt was a young, starry-eyed teenager, with a mind full of romance that battled against his dreams of who his soulmate truly was. Kurt had sometimes daydreamed that _this_ boy was his soulmate in disguise. The boy had flirted relentlessly with Kurt, and even went so far as to touch Kurt's hand.

It was that touch of his fingertips that cemented reality into Kurt's mind. It shifted everything that he believed into what he knew without a shadow of a doubt.

This boy's hand on his felt cold, weak, apologetic in comparison to even his most distant dream of his soulmate – who stood so strong, so powerful, so overwhelming in beauty and brilliance in Kurt's eyes – that he pulled his hand away and never spoke to the boy again.

"_You_ are my soulmate," Kurt says with the same strength of conviction that he had felt when he walked away from that boy who had dared to touch his hand, "and that means that everything you are fits perfectly with everything I am. There is nothing about you I would change."

Kurt feels Sebastian move again, his arms becoming longer and stronger, his chest becoming broader, his skin darker and harder as scales bloom and ripple down his skin. His blackened lips twist in his own version of a smile.

"And there's nothing about you that I would change," he says, and though it falls somewhere between a growl and a snarl, the words are music to Kurt's ears. Sebastian stares at Kurt, and Kurt stares back, his face growing hot with the realization of what comes next – of what _has_ to happen soon before Kurt explodes, starting with his atoms and molecules, working through to his cells, causing a chain reaction that would eliminate his presence from the planet completely, not leaving a speck behind.

Sebastian reads him perfectly – the blush on his cheeks, the speed of his breaths in and out, the frantic hum of his heartbeat.

"So where would you like this to happen?" Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. "Where do you imagine your first time? I'll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we'll be there in seconds."

"How about you just take me home," Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian's cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. "_Our_ home. And we can start there."


	5. The Cupcake Calamity

**A/N:** _This is another one-shot from my 'Daddies' series, featuring Kurt and Sebastian (well, mostly Kurt) making cupcakes last minute for a bake sale at their son's school. This one is inspired by personal events, and mentions one of my fave San Diego bakeries. Warning for mention of sex and foul language, and the mention of anxiety issues in a child. Originally, Thomas was going to make an appearance, but it's past his bed time ;) AU, FutureFic, humor_

"Are you sure there wasn't _any other time_ in the last two weeks that you could have told me Thomas would need 120 cupcakes by tomorrow morning?" Kurt asks in a mock cheerful voice while angrily whisking away at his signature cherry red velvet cupcake batter and glaring murderously at his husband.

"Probably," Sebastian answers with a shrug and an infuriating sense of calm. He meets Kurt's glare and has the balls to look unrepentant. "Sorry, babe. I just forgot."

It was on one of the mornings when Sebastian takes Thomas to school that Thomas's teacher, Mrs. Henderson, had told Sebastian about the school's annual Penny Bake Sale. She had even given him a bright orange flyer. He only half-listened at the time when she explained about Kaplan School's ingenious plan to nail parent's twice for donations during the course of one fundraiser. Parents pay the school money which is put into their student's "accounts" so that they can buy treats at the bake sale. On the day of, the kids come to school with a pocketful of pennies and use those to make their purchases. Kids are allowed to buy until their account runs dry. Along with being a fundraiser, it's also supposed to be a lesson in math and budgeting for the kids. Sebastian smirked while he listened. This school seemed to have a way to suck the fun out of everything. That's probably why Kurt loves it so frickin' much.

Once he heard the words 'bake sale', Sebastian pledged 120 cupcakes, which thrilled Mrs. Henderson to no end because Kurt's cupcakes are legendary. But Sebastian was worried about Thomas in all of this. His son isn't all that good at math and the concept of budgeting is foreign to him, no matter how hard Kurt tries to help the boy manage his allowance. When Thomas doesn't have a firm grasp of a concept, he stresses out really easily and that usually results in a level 18 meltdown. Sebastian doesn't want to be a helicopter parent. He doesn't want to have to attend the bake sale and hover over him, telling him what he can buy and what he can't, so to circumvent the problem Sebastian wrote a check for $30 to put into Thomas's account.

If Thomas spends $30 on treats that cost a penny, someone had fucking better find a way to stop him, tantrum or no.

Sebastian had left the school, prepared to call Kurt and let him know about the cupcakes he would have to bake, but as luck would have it, Kurt sent him a particularly filthy text along with an explicit picture, and all thoughts of bake sales and cupcakes flew straight out of his head.

Later on that same day, Sebastian used the bright orange bake sale flyer in a pinch to clean up after Hepburn, Thomas's pet labradoodle and service animal, during one of their impromptu after school trips to the park. Sebastian wasn't worried. He was sure he would remember the information and relay it to his husband.

Apparently, he was mistaken.

Which is why Kurt has been in the kitchen for the past two hours at nearly eleven o'clock at night, whisking away, with a small army of cupcakes already baked and sitting in tiny, multi-colored foil cups on the kitchen island.

"You know, considering the fact that Thomas's class is filled with kids who are all on special diets and have bizarre food allergies, it seems that we should be exempt from this insanity," Sebastian comments, doing his best to show solidarity for his poor, overworked husband while all the while eying the cupcakes in front of him, making moves to confiscate one of the cupcakes in the red foil cups closest to him.

"First of all, this is a _fundraiser_ for the _school_," Kurt explains with a thick helping of condescension, "and as Thomas attends Kaplan School, that means _we_ participate, and second of all, that is why Mrs. Henderson took the liberty of giving me a thorough and organized list of everyone's various food needs."

Sebastian looks over the tops of the cupcakes to a color-coded list stuck in the pages of Kurt's recipe book on the counter. Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"Which means what?" he asks.

Kurt huffs, blowing out a breath through his lips that lifts his bangs off his forehead. He stops whisking.

"That means that this batch of 60 cupcakes are regular red velvet cupcakes for the _normal_ kids..." He says the word _normal_ with a ridiculous amount of emphasis, and somehow manages to do the equivalent of air quotes with his expressive eyebrows. "The ones in the blue foil cups are gluten-free. The ones in the red foil cups are sugar-free…"

"Ewww…" Sebastian comments, looking back with disgust at the red foil cupcake he was preparing to snag moments before.

"The ones in the green foil cups are peanut-oil free, and the ones in the gold foil cups have no potassium."

Sebastian sits back and furrows his brow.

"Why the fuck…"

"I don't know!" Kurt laments in frustration, going back to his whisking. "Steven's mother says he can't eat potassium. I don't particularly care why, but there has to be at least ten cupcakes for each frickin' kid ergo a batch of super-dense potassium-free cupcakes! God save the Queen!"

Sebastian wants to laugh. He wants to laugh at his adorably overwrought husband pouring out his tenth batch of cupcakes. He wants to laugh at the flour dusted over Kurt's designer pajamas. He wants to laugh at the way Kurt mutters curses at Sebastian underneath his breath, and at the blissful domesticity of watching his husband in the kitchen.

But Sebastian spies a spattering of red velvet batter at the hollow of Kurt's neck, and all of his attention focuses on that…and his need to lick it off.

Sebastian stands from his stool over by the fleet of cupcakes to sneak up on Kurt who is focused on his cupcake pan, but stops when he notices Kurt's entire body go rigid. Sebastian figures it's because Kurt senses Sebastian walking towards him, and he's not in the mood to be touched, but he sees Kurt's blue eyes stare down at the counter, or is it his hands, and then up at the cupcakes with panic on his face. He stands up straight, raising his hands and grabbing at his hair in clumps.

"OhmyGod!" Kurt exclaims. "OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!"

"Kurt?"

Sebastian immediately races over to his husband, overwhelmed with concern at the look on Kurt's face, which has gone pale in less than a second.

"My ring…" Kurt mumbles, his eyes searching the tops of the cupcakes as if they might hold the answer.

"What?" Sebastian asks with confusion, following Kurt's gaze to the cupcakes sitting quietly lined up in their neat, perfect rows.

"My ring!" Kurt repeats, pulling his left hand out of his hair and showing it to Sebastian. "My wedding ring! It's gone! It must have slipped off while I was baking and now…"

He doesn't finish his sentence. He can't. It's lodged in his throat at the thought of exactly where his ring has ended up…and what they would need to do to find it.

"Oh God," Sebastian mutters, but even as Kurt trembles with frustration and anger beside him, he has to clamp his teeth over his tongue to keep from laughing.

This is definitely not the time.

"It's okay," Sebastian says, running his hands down Kurt's arms, stealing a last, longing glance at that spot of batter on Kurt's neck that is simply begging him to run his tongue over it. "We'll cut the cupcakes open carefully, this way we can glue them back together…"

Kurt turns on Sebastian with an eyebrow raised and a grimace on his face.

"Glue?" Kurt asks.

"You know, with frosting or something…"

Sebastian thought it was a reasonable compromise, but his suggestion seems to frustrate Kurt more. Kurt sighs, the kind of full body sigh that deflates a defeated human body like a balloon. He turns his head to look at the oven clock and groans.

"It's fucking midnight," Kurt says. "I'm sixty cupcakes behind, and I can't even see straight anymore. Everything just looks red." He reaches out a hand and turns off the oven. "I'm going to bed."

Kurt pulls away from Sebastian's hands on his arms and heads for the door.

"But…but what about your ring…and the cupcakes?"

Kurt puts a hand to his head and squeezes his bleary eyes shut.

"You got us into this mess," Kurt mumbles. "You can get us out."

Sebastian looks down at the mass of cupcakes - one of which has essentially swallowed his husband's ring - then over to the cookbook with the recipe for Kurt's masterpiece cupcakes that only _he_ can seem to get perfect, and finally to that color-coded list.

"But…but…wait a minute," Sebastian says, chasing after Kurt and blocking his way, "I really wanted to get with you tonight…" Sebastian is pleading, his voice low, his lips closing in on that prized spot of batter. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Well," Kurt says, pulling back right before Sebastian's lips can touch Kurt's skin, leaving Sebastian to whimper in its wake, "if you can think of a way to find my ring and replace 120 cupcakes in the next 20 minutes, then I promise to ride you into the fucking mattress. But after I've taken a nice, hot shower, I intend to be in bed and asleep, so if you wake me up, I'm going to start removing body parts…" Kurt leans in to his husband's ear, "and I promise they will be parts that you will miss."

Kurt backs away, spinning on one heel and blowing out the door.

Sebastian swallows hard.

He turns back to the sea of cupcakes, all of them mocking him now.

He gets an idea. He picks up a fork and starts stabbing at some of the cupcakes, trying to see if the tines make contact with something hard and titanium, but after twenty cupcakes he finds nothing. To top it off, the once pert pastries start to sink in on themselves from all the holes, rendering them completely unusable. Kurt would never stoop to selling flat cupcakes, even to children.

Sebastian looks at the time on the clock and grumbles.

Five minutes wasted, and still no closer to a ring or cupcakes.

How the fuck did Kurt expect him to fix this?

It reminds him of the birthday party they went to for Wes's daughter, Emily. She has some strange gluten/sugar issue, too, and they had to order her cake from some specialty bakery downtown. Wes showed up twenty minutes late, but he had forgotten to pick it up on the way to the venue like he promised.

Luckily, they delivered.

Sebastian jerks upright, struck by the bolt of an amazing idea. He yanks out his iPhone and pulled up a browser window.

"Please have a website, please have a website, please have a website…" he mutters, searching the Web for a listing for Gloria's Bakery. "Bingo!"

And there it was. Salvation. Kurt said that Sebastian needed to find a way to replace 120 cupcakes. He never said Sebastian had to make them himself. He clicks on the hyperlink for _place an order. _He looks down the options for cupcakes and finds a section for special orders and express delivery.

_Cupcakes ordered before 3 a.m. can be ready for same day delivery during normal bakery hours with a surcharge of $35 per dozen._

$350 in delivery costs on a $147 order of cupcakes?

Sebastian pictures Kurt for a second, gloriously naked, his pale skin glowing and marked with red cupcake batter waiting for Sebastian to lick it off.

Sebastian chuckles.

"Totally worth it," he says, selecting the cupcakes, entering his credit card number, and placing his order. "Okay," he recounts out loud to himself, "sixty regular red velvet cupcakes, twenty gluten-free, ten peanut-oil free, twenty sugar-free, and ten potassium-free for freak show Steven - why, we don't know."

He looks at the cupcakes on the counter and smiles.

This next part is going to be fun, but first he has to set the mood.

He scrolls through the music selections on his phone and selects Mussorgsky's _Night on Bald Mountain_.

Never let it be said that Sebastian Smythe ever did anything in halves.

With the orchestral score rising and falling behind him, he tears through the cupcakes with his hands, pulling them apart in search of his husband's ring. The carnage of the cakes is brushed to the floor as cupcake after cupcake is decimated, and still no ring.

_Wouldn't it be hilariously ironic,_ Sebastian thinks, _if the ring didn't fall into the cupcake batter at all? What if Kurt left it by the sink in the bathroom, or his bedside table…_

Sebastian smiles as he ruins the next cupcake in his hands. He knows Kurt didn't take it off. Kurt always said that the only way someone would get that ring off his hand would be to cut off his finger.

It's in the body of that last, traitorous, red foiled cupcake that Sebastian finds Kurt's ring, winking up at him. Sebastian wipes the ring off as best he can with a dish towel and kisses it. Sebastian has never been much of a jewelry man, but this one ring means the world to him. Sebastian looks at the clock. Three minutes left. He's cutting it down to the wire, but he'll just make it.

Sebastian rounds the corner, slipping on the remnants of destroyed cupcake littered all over the linoleum floor. He takes a look down and catches a glimpse at his clothes, also covered in cake, and strips them off, tossing them aside and racing to his room in nothing but his deep red briefs with the ring clutched in his hands.

He doesn't know what Kurt was complaining about. Bake sales are no big thing.


	6. The Sacred and the Profane

**A/N:** _Sebastian has inappropriate fantasies about his friend's seventeen-year-old son. This is a one-shot for the anon prompt 'fantasy'. Rated M. Warnings for talks about anxiety and attempted assault, underage, age gap, thoughts about sex (rimming, anal), foul language._

"So, are we on for golf at the club on Friday?" Sebastian asks his friend, extending a hand in his direction for a shake.

"You know, I don't know how you managed to get me to go to that fancy club of yours," Burt Hummel says with a laugh and a nod of his head, taking Sebastian's hand and shaking it forcefully, "but yeah, I'll see you there."

"Great." Sebastian returns Burt's contagious laugh. "I'll see you there." His laughter dies as he adopts a more subtle, smooth smile, and turns to address the teenaged boy standing beside his father. "And will you finally be joining us?" Sebastian asks, trying not to stare too deeply into the impressionable young man's eyes.

The boy swallows hard nonetheless, his mouth dropping open slightly, drawing the attention of Sebastian's eyes immediately to his lips.

"Uh.."

"Kurt has a date on Friday," Burt says, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"In the afternoon?" Sebastian asks, the focus of his eyes completely unchanged.

This time Burt doesn't answer, waiting for his tongue-tied son to join the conversation.

"Uh…yeah," Kurt says, wincing at his own voice, which becomes unnaturally high and pitchy when he gets nervous, "we're going to play goony golf."

"Oh," Sebastian says, rounding out the syllable, drawing it out, "well, doesn't Lima have any place that has glow-in-the-dark mini golf? It's so much more fun in the dark."

Sebastian winks and Kurt swallows again, but a blissfully ignorant Burt butts in with a laugh.

"We have one or two," Burt says, continuing the conversation, "but Kurt's got practice for a musical Friday night."

"Wow," Sebastian says, this time genuinely impressed, "I bet you're the lead, right? What with that impressive voice of yours."

Kurt blushes to his roots, his lips stuttering over words he isn't even saying out loud.

"N-no," he manages finally, "I'm in the chorus."

Sebastian frowns and shakes his head.

"That's a shame." Sebastian reaches forward and puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing gently. "It's sad that _public_ school of yours can't seem to recognize true talent." Sebastian sneers at the word _public_ but Kurt is more focused on the hand massaging his shoulder than the slight to his school. "Now, if you were attending Dalton…"

"Oh, Seb, we talked about this," Burt interrupts, "that private school of yours is a little too rich for my blood."

"But I'm an alumni," Sebastian argues, turning his attention completely on Burt but leaving his hand to massage Kurt's shoulder. "One phone call and he'd been in for sure…on scholarship!" He turns an imploring eye back to Kurt, whose expression is caught somewhere between ecstasy and terror. "They have a kick ass choir. The Warblers. They're like rock stars, and I know they'd really appreciate a talent like yours."

"Oh…" Kurt says, at a loss to speak up amid all of Sebastian's compliments, "I…"

"That's really nice of you," Burt says, pulling Kurt away and leading him toward his pick-up truck, "but we'd better head out now or we'll hit traffic."

"I see what you're doing," Sebastian scolds his friend, "but we're not done talking about this."

"I'm sure we're not," Burt laughs, opening the door and pushing Kurt inside. "This is only, what, the fiftieth time you've brought it up?"

"You'll see it my way eventually," Sebastian calls when Burt slips into his seat. "I'm just trying to do what's best for our boy."

Burt waves and starts up his truck. He backs down the drive with his head turned to look over his shoulder, which is why he doesn't notice the way Sebastian stares longingly at Kurt as he pulls away…or the way Kurt stares back.

Sebastian sighs as they drive away.

Yup, he's going to hell.

Sebastian might not have all his moral marbles in the same bag, but even _he_ knows there are some things you don't do…

…and your best friend's seventeen-year-old son is one of those things - without a shadow of a doubt. That doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. Maybe he is flattering himself in his older age, but he has a feeling that this boy likes him, too, with his flirty smiles and the way he blushes every time Sebastian pays him even the slightest compliment.

Or maybe Sebastian's wrong. Maybe he's turned into one of those creepy _To Catch a Predator_ guys, and poor, innocent Kurt has no idea how to tell Sebastian to fuck off and go away. He'll admit that he does tend to come on a bit strong but when it comes to Kurt, Sebastian doesn't seem to know how to turn it off. It's not that Sebastian is desperate for ass. He definitely is not one of those guys who let himself go in his forties. He can hit up any bar or any night club, any night of the week, and come home with his pick of one-night boyfriends – some of them not much older than Kurt.

But as with all of the hapless clichés that tend to trap a man like Sebastian in its clutches - a man who has spent his life casually dating, a man who has never found _the one_ - Kurt is different. He's sweet and smart and fun…and it doesn't help that he's gorgeous. Even at seventeen, Sebastian knows this boy is not a heart breaker.

He's definitely a life-ruiner.

But Kurt has his whole future ahead of him, things he needs to try and do and experience and fail at, and it would be immensely selfish for Sebastian to even entertain doing anything with him.

Besides, he knows his friend Burt. He loves the man like a brother. Sebastian was there when Burt's wife Elizabeth died. He knows Burt is completely devoted to his only son.

He also knows Burt has a shotgun, and best friend or not, he wouldn't think twice about shooting Sebastian – not necessarily to kill, but to maim – to torture him slowly until dying is the only merciful option left.

Sebastian turns from the doorway and retires to his room, ready to drink himself to sleep so he can get lost in his favorite, albeit completely taboo, fantasies about Kurt.

They usually start the same way.

Dream Kurt calls him in the middle of the night. The reason his subconscious mind supplies always varies – his car breaks down, he's had a fight with his dad, he's looking for a lay. Tonight's reason - him and his quasi-boyfriend got into a fight, and the douchebag in question left Kurt on the side of the road.

_Perfect_.

In his dream, Sebastian drives to the rescue, pulling up to a distraught Kurt in his midnight blue Porsche, and it was raining to boot.

Nice touch, subconscious mind.

Kurt has his arms wrapped around his torso when he drops into the leather seat, soaking wet and sobbing softly.

"I'm s-s-sorry for calling s-s-so late," Kurt whimpers when Sebastian reaches past him to close the car door, "but I didn't know w-what to d-do." Kurt sniffles and Sebastian hands him a tissue. Kurt nods and whispers, "Thanks," before daintily blowing his nose.

"Why didn't you call your dad?" Sebastian asks, considering whether he should put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder or keep his distance. He decides to keep his distance for now. Kurt looks pretty shaken up.

"B-because I sn-snuck out," Kurt explains. "He d-doesn't know I'm not home."

Sebastian tsks, not intending to sound condescending, but when Kurt whimpers louder, he stops. Sebastian watches Kurt in silence as the boy settles down, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt says nothing for a moment, then takes a deep breath in, preparing to speak.

"We were just supposed to go to the movies," Kurt explains, his chest heaving with the words, "but then he tried to…to force himself on me." New tears start down Kurt's cheeks and Sebastian feels his heart twist in his chest. It's a strangely intense feeling for a dream, but then again, he puts all of himself into these fantasies. "I told him that I didn't want my first time to be in the back of a car." Kurt leans into his outbreak of sobs, resting his forehead on his knees. Sebastian runs a hand down his back, trying to offer some comfort without stepping over any lines, except now he finds that he has another problem – dream or not, there's a teenaged boy out there that he's itching to kill.

He's just about to ask Kurt where he is, where can he go find this kid and beat him into unconsciousness, when Kurt's voice pipes up suddenly, breaking through Sebastian's fog of vengeance.

"Please don't take me home," Kurt pleads. "I can't…I can't face my dad right now."

Sebastian imagines his subconscious did that to move the dream along. Obviously, taking a tangent to beat up Kurt's asshole ex-boyfriend would be a total boner kill, so he'll bypass it for now and use it as fuel for other fantasies.

Sex with Kurt after avenging his honor could turn out to be super hot.

"I won't," Sebastian says, continuing to run his hand up and down Kurt's spine, stopping to knead at tight muscles. "You'll come home with me," he says, making the decision last minute. "You can spend the night in the guest room, and tomorrow we'll figure out what to tell your dad. How's that?"

Kurt doesn't have the strength to answer. He nods, lifting his head an inch from where it hides in his hands to give Sebastian a weak smile.

"Good." Sebastian sits up and fires the engine, turning onto the highway and speeding back to his place.

He doesn't remember the drive back to his house, but then again, he never does in these kinds of dreams. Kurt is simply sullen and quiet, and they don't talk, since Kurt is completely heartbroken.

They get back to Sebastian's place and things progress pretty quickly from there – scenes jumping from one to the other like he's skipping through a DVD. He hands Kurt a towel and offers him a pair of pajamas, leading him to the shower and avoiding saying something cheesy like offering to wash his back. Kurt reaches out for the door knob, but then turns and rushes into Sebastian's arms, wrapping himself up in Sebastian's embrace and crying in earnest.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Kurt says. Sebastian feels Kurt's voice more than he hears it from where he has his head pressed into Sebastian's shoulder. "I was so frightened…"

"That's alright, Kurt," Sebastian says, placing a small kiss to Kurt's temple without realizing it and feeling his heart melt when Kurt risks giving Sebastian a kiss back on his shoulder. Then he turns and hurries into the bathroom, shutting the door and quickly turning on the shower water.

Fast forward again and Kurt is sitting in Sebastian's lap, begging for a kiss, pleading with sweet, innocent words – "You can't imagine how long I've dreamt about this…how long I've wanted to kiss you…I know I'm only seventeen, but I want to be with you…"

Sebastian, trying to be a gentleman, refuses – or at least prolongs the inevitable.

"No, Kurt…this isn't right…you're my best friend's son…I'm so much older than you…this will never work…"

Sebastian doesn't believe any of the things he says (he might in real life, but he doesn't have to in these dreams) but putting Kurt off, making him beg for it, is part of what makes this fantasy so fucking hot.

Then the time comes and Sebastian _gives in_, letting Kurt kiss him, turning the tables and capturing his lips when Kurt fumbles with his immature, inexperienced technique. Sebastian smiles, gathering Kurt in his arms, lifting him in the air and carrying him to his bed…because why not? This is Sebastian's fantasy. This is the only place where Sebastian gets to have Kurt, so he'll indulge.

Sebastian indulges when he undresses Kurt, one article of clothing at a time, peppering his skin with kisses – some soft and tender, some urgent and filthy. He indulges when he stares down at a naked Kurt. He stares until Kurt squirms, drinking in every inch of his creamy skin, his trim dancer's body, the chestnut tuft of hair surrounding his impressive cock that grows with every sweep of Sebastian's eyes and already leaking at the tip.

Sebastian leans forward to collect the tiny pearl of moisture on his tongue, and Kurt's pale skin goes immediately dark red.

He indulges when he flips Kurt over, carefully pulling Kurt's cheeks apart to stare at the rose-colored hole of his entrance, and attacks it with his tongue. He licks in circles with the tip and sucks at the delicate skin all around. Kurt's moans and cries are like music, filling Sebastian's ears and urging him on, lighting every inch of his skin with a fire to be buried deep inside this angelic boy, and when that time comes – when he dreams he's pushing himself slowly into Kurt's body – it's like floating away to paradise.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sebastian's dream lover pants as Sebastian moves deep inside him, pulling out slowly and then pushing in again. Sebastian looks down at this magnificent boy – his long, lithe back arching towards him, his legs quivering with every drag of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian scratches his nails over the swell of the boy's cheeks - pale, untouched skin beneath his fingertips and a virgin ass tight around his cock…it's so incredibly real that he can almost convince himself it is if not for the phenobarbital he took and the two glasses of whiskey he drank before bed.

That'll make it all the more pathetic when he wakes up in the morning with the sheets sliding off the mattress from where he has rutted them so hard they actually pulled off the bed, stained and stiff with his own dried cum.

But right now isn't the time for reality. Now is the time for losing his mind in this dream he's made for himself – the perfect dream.

The perfect trap really, since it's going to sting like hell when it's gone.

He feels Kurt stiffen against him, hears him mewl like a cat as his hips stutter, hears his cries of lustful abandon as he cums, barely able to keep himself upright long enough for Sebastian to finish. Sebastian holds Kurt's hips up, keeps his ass locked against Sebastian's body so that he can fill him up, long and deep, cradled in this boy's warm body until he has nothing left.

Sebastian smiles – he can feel the smile on his face as he sleeps – as he leans over to kiss down Kurt's trembling back.

"How was that, my darling?" he whispers, knowing what the answer will be.

It's always the same, and Sebastian _loves_ to hear it.

"Th-that…that was…oh my God…" Dream Kurt loses all ability to speak, collapsing on the bed and rolling on his back to look up into Sebastian's satisfied face. Kurt shakes his head back and forth as he grasps for something coherent to say. "That was better than I dreamed it would be."

Sebastian kisses Kurt again, tucking the boy beneath the blankets, chuckling privately at the irony.

* * *

Sebastian groans as he opens his eyes to begin his day. He doesn't want to. He knows what's waiting for him.

Nothing. He's alone, surrounded but nothing but the evidence of his own wretched and shameful crutch – his sordid fantasies of a seventeen-year-old boy who Sebastian is determined, now more than ever, would do his best to stay fifty feet away from Sebastian at all times.

Like it or not, Sebastian is nothing but a fucking perv. Terrific sex dream or no, there's no excuse for exploiting an innocent boy.

He decides once and for all that he's going to make it his mission to forget all about Kurt and find a nice, stable, halfway decent man his own age to obsess over, starting today.

The thought makes him want to vomit.

But no more than the realization that he isn't alone.

This time his phenomenal sex dream wasn't a just dream.

He hears a contented sigh behind him and turns away from his bedside table where his clock, his phone, his car keys, and his single phenobarbital lay beside a tumbler full of whiskey.

Beside him in bed Kurt lays asleep, with mussed hair, a smile on his lips, and large marks purpling on his neck.

Sebastian's breath catches in his throat as he tries to remember what exactly happened.

He was dreaming. He _did_ dream about all those things, but that didn't mean they hadn't happened.

He was reliving the events of the night.

Sebastian had retired with his pill and his whiskey, but he took a shower first, and by the time he got out his phone was ringing.

It was Kurt, crying, ditched on the side of the road.

Sebastian went to pick him up and then…

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

Sebastian holds his breath, his entire body shaking.

He can't even find a way to be happy about having the most amazing night of his life…

…because the minute Burt finds out, he's as good as dead.


	7. Not By Choice

**A/N:** _Here's a one-shot for the anon who prompted 'Sebastian's comes home to find his parents got his a hybrid cat, and he's mad'. It kind of went in a different direction, but I kind of like it. High school AU, hybrid!Kurt, angst, fluffy romance. Warning for mention of violence and discrimination._

"I didn't want a cat," Sebastian whined, dropping his backpack heavily on the floor and staring at the creature curled at the foot of his bed in disgust. "I wanted a dog, and even if I _did_ want a cat, I wouldn't want some messed up freak of nature like that!"

"Sebastian," his mother hissed, pulling her son out of the open doorway to his room and moving him out of earshot, "watch your language, young man! And he's not a pet. He's the son of a friend of your father's. He's going to be staying with us for the weekend."

"Does he have to sleep on my bed?" Sebastian groaned. "He's going to shed on all my stuff."

His mother sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"I want you to be extra-special nice to him…"

"Well, good luck with _that_," Sebastian jeered, "because I'm going over to Sean's tonight…"

"You are not," his mother said firmly. "You will stay here and spend time with our new guest."

"What!?" Sebastian exclaimed, his jaw dropping and his eyes opening wide in shock. "No! I've been looking forward to this sleepover for a week! You can't do that!"

"Sebastian," his mom started, putting her hands on his shoulders and bending a bit to look into his eyes, "it's very important that you help out this weekend. That poor boy…"

"He's not a boy," Sebastian spat back.

"That poor _boy_," his mother continued, her voice becoming progressively more stern, "has just been through something horrible, and…"

The musical ring tone of her cell phone cut through their conversation and she straightened, reaching into her pocket to fish the phone out. She looked at the number on the screen and frowned.

"I have to take this," she announced, her eyes flicking back to her son, "we are _not_ done talking about this." She touched the screen to answer the call and stepped away from Sebastian to talk, "Hello…."

Sebastian peeked around the doorway to look back at the fur-covered boy lying on his bed, only the boy was no longer on the bed. He had climbed off and crawled into the corner. There he lay on the hardwood floor, curled into a tight ball, with his hands…or were they paws - they looked like perfectly normal human hands covered in soft, tawny fur – clasped over the back of his neck. The fact that he had moved meant that he heard every word that Sebastian said, and even though Sebastian normally couldn't care less, he felt like an ass.

Hybrids weren't uncommon, but they weren't really understood. No one could predict if a child in utero would be a hybrid. It happened in one out of every thousand or so births. Science hadn't been able to find any genetic links to hybridism whatsoever. So, as is the nature of human beings, since hybrids weren't understood, they were often feared. There was only one hybrid attending the private school that Sebastian went to, and even though he was a pretty cool guy (as far as Sebastian knew) no one really hung out with him.

Sebastian wondered how many friends this boy on his floor had. Probably not many if this horrible thing happened to him and he was hanging with the Smythes, considering Sebastian had never met this boy before in his life.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there," Sebastian heard his mother say, and he knew that yes indeed they had reached the end of their discussion and no, he wouldn't be going to his sleep over. The phone beeped and the call ended.

"Alright, Sebastian, I have to get going…"

"Big surprise," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

His mother frowned at Sebastian, but his eyes stayed firmly fixed on the wall opposite so he didn't have to see his mother's displeasure.

"I have to meet your father and finalize some things…"

Her eyes drifted subconsciously into Sebastian's bedroom, and he knew that whatever needed to be _finalized_ had to do with this hybrid-boy. She caught a glimpse of the boy curled on the floor in the corner. She sighed deeply, turning her eyes to glare at her son, pointing at the boy silently with an expression on her face that very clearly said _fix this_.

Sebastian huffed and shrugged. Why this boy was even his responsibility he had no idea. He was fourteen. What the hell did they expect him to do?

"Well, I'm going to leave you and Kurt alone while I go run some errands," she said in an unnaturally raised voice so that the boy (Kurt? What kind of a name was Kurt?) could overhear without feeling the burden to respond. "You boys play nice."

Sebastian and his mother watched the boy nod without turning his face to look at them. Sebastian's mother shook her head.

"Poor thing," she repeated, ruffling Sebastian's hair in that way that she knew he hated, and then walked off down the hall.

There they were, together but separate, with Sebastian in the hallway and Kurt on the bedroom floor, pulling himself into a tighter ball, trying to look small and inconsequential.

Sebastian waited to see if Kurt would do anything else, and after a while he began to resent feeling like a stranger in his own room. He walked inside, taking heavy strides so as not to startle Kurt. He tossed off the blazer of his school uniform, letting it land on the floor in a heap, and jumped up onto his bed.

"Well, I just got back from school," Sebastian said in that unnaturally loud voice that his mother used, "so I'm going to play some XBox until dinner." He didn't invite Kurt to play. With his friends, he wouldn't have to. They'd already be scrabbling for the controllers and arguing over which game they wanted to play.

Kurt did none of those things. He lay completely quiet and still, so much so that Sebastian stared at his back for a long time in order to catch the rise and fall that would indicate that he was breathing.

He saw the swell along Kurt's spine and relaxed, not realizing that he had been holding his breath while he waited.

"Okay," Sebastian said, dismissing Kurt in favor of playing Assassin's Creed. "I bet you don't even play video games," he continued under his breath. "You probably just play with yarn and toy mice…"

Sebastian chuckled, so he almost missed Kurt's response.

"I play XBox."

Sebastian raised his eyes slowly from the screen in front of him and turned to the furry lump in the corner that had started to unfurl. Kurt slowly sat up, watery eyes staring at the boy on the bed, his bushy tail tucked up between his legs, the end cradled against Kurt's chest by his thin arms. Sebastian sat up along with him, mesmerized by the delicate cat-faced boy huddled in the corner – the boy with the most incredible sea blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You play, huh?" Sebastian asked, scooting over on the mattress, hoping that the boy might take the hint.

Kurt watched Sebastian move over and nodded, crawling in a graceful feline way up onto the bed.

"Yup," Kurt said.

"What do you play?" Sebastian handed Kurt a controller.

"Uh…" Kurt ducked his head, looking slightly embarrassed, "I play Minecraft and Plants vs. Zombies…"

Sebastian made a _pfft_ sound, teasing Kurt for his game selection.

"Well, my dad doesn't like violent games," Kurt defended, but he rolled his eyes to show Sebastian that he didn't share the same ideals as his dad.

"Too bad for him," Sebastian said, starting the game, "because all I have here are violent games."

Kurt chuckled, nervously picking at his tail as the opening scenes of the game began and the title screen came up.

They played quietly for a few moments before Kurt spoke again.

"I'm sorry they're making me stay in your room," he said, "and I'm sorry you're missing your sleepover."

A wave of guilt welled up in Sebastian's chest, but he had no intention of letting Kurt know.

"It's no biggie," Sebastian said. "I can go over there next weekend, I guess." Kurt bowed his head over his controller, seeing through Sebastian's lie. Sebastian chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched Kurt's face out of the corner of his eye. "Actually, my friend Sean snores," Sebastian said, "like a lawn mower."

Kurt giggled.

"Really?" he asked, lifting his head a little.

"Yeah," Sebastian continued, encouraged by Kurt's smile, "and my other friend Don, he farts in his sleep. Like, horrible."

Kurt laughed out loud and Sebastian found himself wanting to hear more of it.

"It always wakes me up in the middle of the night because it's really loud and it smells like something died." Sebastian puffed up his cheeks and blew out a vulgar raspberry through tightly pursed lips, and Kurt lost it, dissolving into a laughing fit that was part high-pitched giggles and part cat-like mews. Sebastian felt his entire chest grow warm on the inside as Kurt's eyes squinted shut and a tear rolled down his furred cheek.

"That's disgusting," Kurt gasped between chuckles.

"It is," Sebastian agreed. "So, see, I'd much rather be here playing Assassin's Creed with you."

Kurt's laughing died down as he looked into Sebastian's face with questioning eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Sebastian winked.

"Yeah," he said, bumping Kurt with his shoulder. He heard Kurt's breath catch at the touch and Sebastian froze, staring into clear, strangely hopeful eyes. Sebastian swallowed, his eyes returning quickly to the screen. "Now come on. We have ships to explore!"

They played in tense albeit companionable silence, cheering when they succeeded at a campaign, and urging each other on during the battles. Sebastian stole a glance at Kurt, his pointed pink tongue caught between his teeth as he concentrated on the melee they were thrown in the thick of. Something about the way Kurt kept his tongue trapped like that fascinated Sebastian, as did the sharp tips of short fangs indenting his lower lip. He suddenly worried that he might be staring, and knew for a fact he was when Kurt growled, "Come on, Sebastian! I'm getting mauled over here and your guy isn't even moving!"

"Right, right," Sebastian muttered, going back to the game. He tried to focus on beating the three guys surrounding him, but Sebastian didn't want to go back to the silence from before. Sebastian wanted to know more about Kurt. He seemed like a cool kid, all things considered. "You know, I never said I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being kind of rude earlier…" Sebastian began, treading carefully, "and for whatever happened that…you know…"

Kurt's eyes drifted down to his controller and he sighed. He didn't press the buttons or move the joystick. He just stared with a blank expression in his eyes. He seemed stuck in a thought, or a memory, but he couldn't seem to move forward now that Sebastian had reminded him of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked, his voice soft in a way that even he hadn't heard before.

Kurt fidgeted where he sat, running his index finger up along the outside of the controller in his hands.

"My dad and I live in Lima," Kurt said, his tail twitching beside him, and then curling over his leg into his lap, "that's about two hours from here."

Sebastian nodded emphatically, as if the drive time between Lima and Westerville was pertinent information. He waited patiently for Kurt to continue.

"I go to public school…" Kurt spoke down to his controller. "My dad owns a tire shop."

Kurt paused.

"What does your mom do?" Sebastian asked. It was an innocent enough question…at least so he thought.

Kurt's head bowed lower.

"I don't have a mom. She died when I was eight."

"Oh," Sebastian said, so quietly he thought maybe Kurt didn't hear. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kurt didn't look at Sebastian, but he shrugged.

"That's alright. Like you said, you didn't know."

Kurt raised a hand to his cheek and brushed away a tear.

Sebastian saw another tear follow it, but Kurt didn't move to wipe this one off his cheek.

Sebastian's hand flexed, itching to reach out and do it for him.

"I just found out a few days ago that I got the lead in the school musical," Kurt said, a small, wistful smile creeping onto his face.

Sebastian copied that smile, but wider.

"That's great!" Sebastian clapped Kurt on the shoulder and shook him gently, trying to bring him out of his funk. "A lot of schools wouldn't…"

Sebastian stopped short, afraid of sticking his foot in his mouth again, and Kurt rushed to fill in for him.

"Not a lot of schools would," he agreed. "My school is trying to be more progressive, so they started with me."

Sebastian still had his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Since it seemed okay, he didn't want to let go.

Sebastian's smile dropped suddenly.

"But wait…" he said, "I'm confused. Isn't getting the lead in the school musical a good thing?"

Kurt nodded before he spoke.

"I thought so," he said. "Other people…not so much."

Both boys went still. Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what Kurt was getting at, but something in his chest started to hurt.

"What…what did they do?"

Kurt swallowed so hard Sebastian heard it, along with the tiny whimpers that followed as he bounced back and forth between trying to speak but also trying not to cry.

"They wrecked my dad's shop," Kurt said, his voice wavering as he started to lose his personal battle, "roughed him up a little."

Sebastian sucked in a breath.

"Oh, Kurt," he said.

"He's alright," Kurt hurried to say while he still had the strength, and to erase the sound of pity from Sebastian's voice. "He's in the hospital, for overnight observation and stuff. But I guess the guys who did it threatened me and now…"

Kurt lifted his head to meet Sebastian's eyes, the rims wet with tears he didn't want to let fall.

"Now what?"

Sebastian didn't like to press Kurt, but he needed to know how this was going to end.

He wanted to know that Kurt would be alright.

"Now we move out here," Kurt said. "Your parents are helping us find a house, and I think I'm going to your school now."

Sebastian smiled, but Kurt didn't smile back.

"That's great!" Sebastian rallied on. "Dalton is an excellent school. You'll love it there." Sebastian wanted Kurt to be excited about going to his school. It had an exceptional arts program, a kick ass choir, and best of all, a no-tolerance bullying policy. Kurt would be safe, and he would have a great time there, once he gave it a chance.

But Kurt looked less than thrilled, and it seemed that the happier Sebastian looked, the sadder Kurt looked.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sniffled, his attempts at hold back his tears failing.

"I'm sure you go to a great school, Sebastian," Kurt explained, "but I like _my_ school. I shouldn't be forced to leave. It's not…it's not fair."

Sebastian felt ashamed for being so happy, for thinking that going to Dalton was an equitable solution to Kurt's problem. In actuality, there shouldn't even be a problem. Kurt shouldn't be threatened for something he can't change or control. By all means, Kurt should go to the school he wants, and be in the school musical if he wants, and become the star quarterback or the Prom King, if these are things that he wants.

"I…" Sebastian felt like he should say something – something witty and smart that would make it all better, like in the end of those old 80s sitcoms on Nick at Night, where everyone's problem is solved in thirty minutes. The bullies always see the error of their ways, the community comes together in support of the oppressed, and one sage person - the one everyone should have listened to all along - says one last line that ties the lesson all together.

Sebastian searched his head for such an inspirational line, but there was none, so all he said was, "That sucks!"

Kurt chuckled, sniffling again.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Sebastian admitted.

"There is," Kurt said.

"Name it," Sebastian said, "anything. Want to order a pizza – done. Want to slide down the bannisters – done. Need me to kill someone…" Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder, made it into a fist, and punched into his other hand, "just tell me who."

Sebastian tried to look intimidating, but he couldn't keep a straight face, and Kurt laughed.

"No," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "can we keep playing? It keeps my mind off it."

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "no problem."

Sebastian restarted the game, readjusting himself on the bed. He didn't know what possessed him, or why he thought he should, but right when the game started and the characters began to move, he darted over quickly and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Onward to glory!" Sebastian crowed to keep from turning back around and seeing Kurt's reaction, which Kurt appreciated since he couldn't stop blushing.

They played on for the next few hours, but this time they talked. Sebastian, still in his school uniform (which Kurt grimaced at, saying he found it parochial and bland), told Kurt all about Dalton – his favorite teachers, his favorite subjects, and the lacrosse team which he hoped to someday become captain of. Kurt told Sebastian about his high school, McKinley – about Glee club, the musical, and how last week his home ec partner almost burned down their station trying to make pâté.

Playing video games turned into ordering pizza, which turned into watching some lame sci-fi movie on pay-per-view, but as the night stretched on, it seemed like all the adults had forgotten about them. An exhausted Kurt and Sebastian lay side by side on Sebastian's bed to finish talking while their eyes grew heavy and everything became funny as their sentences made less and less sense.

"Kurt," Sebastian said to his new friend's serene face and closed eyelids, "I know this all blows, you having to go to Dalton and everything, but I'm kind of glad, too."

"Mmm," Kurt said back, "I'm kind of glad, too. But only a little glad…and only because of you."

"Good," Sebastian said, letting his eyes drift shut.

There was a long silence. Sebastian was sure that Kurt was asleep, but then he murmured, "Sebastian?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

Sebastian's eyes opened. Kurt's stayed shut, but he was smiling.

"Do you want me to?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian waited with his eyes open.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt said with a subtle nod.

Sebastian inched forward close enough to feel Kurt's breath against his mouth, and the fur on Kurt's body – incredibly soft and radiating heat – covering his skin.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. It wasn't anything too ambitious, but it was nice, and Sebastian left it at that.

"Good night, Kurt," Sebastian whispered, but Kurt was already asleep. In seconds, Sebastian was, too.

When Lydia Smythe returned to her son's room, she wasn't too hopeful. The lights were switched off and the room completely dark. She cursed under her breath, sure she would find her son asleep in his comfortable bed while that poor boy was still camped out on the floor without even a blanket to cover him.

"Dammit, Sebastian," she grumbled, "I told you to play…"

The word _nice _never came out past her lips, lost behind her smile when she saw her son and Kurt lying in bed, face to face, with Sebastian's arms linked in Kurt's arms and Kurt's tail wrapped around Sebastian's waist.

She clapped her hands beneath her chin and backed slowly away.

"Promising," she said, patting herself on the back as she skipped away, "very promising."


	8. A Dalton Boy with a Necktie Fetish

**A/N:** _This was written for tumblr user therewasagirlwhowantedtofly prompted a one-shot with breathplay. I felt that it fit well in my Dalton Boy series. So, this puts the story a little out of order, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning for bondage, breathplay, age gap, sort of underage drinking, anal sex, and destruction of a Dalton uniform._

Sebastian watches Kurt wrap his lips around the mouth of the bottle in his grasp, the glowing green liquid flowing into his mouth. A tiny river of it escapes the seal of his lips around the bottle and runs down the side of his mouth, curling around his chin and dripping down his neck.

Sebastian runs his tongue over his own dry lips, longing to lick it up.

Kurt removes the bottle from his mouth and sighs, wiping up the liquid with the back of his hand.

Sebastian sees his opportunity disappear and deflates into the seat beneath him.

"I…I can't believe you're torturing me like this," Sebastian says, his voice shaking when Kurt fixes him with both shining blue eyes. He responds to Sebastian's complaints by pouring a stream of the cool liquid down Sebastian's bare chest and slowly licking it up with the tip of his tongue.

Fifteen minutes after they had arrived at Kurt's club, done the rounds with the other doms and said hello to Elliot, Kurt had locked them in his office, forced Sebastian into a high-backed Victorian style wing chair by his desk, and cuffed his wrists behind his back. Kurt tore Sebastian's uniform shirt open, popping every last button, pulling it wide open to leave his chest bare. (This shirt was Kurt's fifth victim this month, so Sebastian had taken the liberty of ordering three dozen more. Far be it for Sebastian to say no to his dom, even if it meant destroying every last uniform he had in his closet.) Kurt left Sebastian's necktie on, turning it around on his neck so that the tail of it draped over Sebastian's shoulder.

Even though they are in Kurt's club, this isn't the same as their other _sessions_. This is for the two of them, but on a different level. For as strict a dom as Kurt usually is, right now he is being uncharacteristically lenient.

It's almost like their version of a _normal_ date with the clear understanding that Kurt is entirely in charge.

Kurt had stripped off his shirt for Sebastian, letting his sub watch with hungry eyes as he exposed his toned chest and all of his glorious tattoos. He perched onto Sebastian's lap, opened the bottle of absinthe, and proceeded to drink down every last drop.

"Can't I have just a sip?" Sebastian begs in a very un-_Sebastian Smythe_ manner.

"You know the rules about minors drinking in my club," Kurt says, raising the bottle back to his lips with a wicked grin. "Can't do it." Kurt chuckles darkly. "It's a shame, too, because Elliot only buys the good stuff." Kurt takes a long drag off the bottle with Sebastian staring at the long line of his neck as he drinks, watching his throat work the liquid down his throat. "I think it's banned in fourteen countries." Kurt takes another long swig. He leans back too far and teeters on Sebastian's lap, giggling when he pulls himself up.

"Wow," he says, rolling his head on his neck. "I think I'm just about flying."

"Well, I wish I was flying with you," Sebastian says. He watches his dom drink, his green eyes swelling with jealousy. Kurt cares little for Sebastian's jealousy. It's Sebastian's need that he craves, and his need is always there when he trains those sinful green eyes on Kurt's face and body.

For a boy who never thought he would willingly belong to anyone, Sebastian sure does like being owned.

Sebastian's need for Kurt is raw and exciting and it feeds Kurt's ego to no end.

Kurt chews on this thought as he looks at his sub beneath him, eager to play with this gorgeous boy.

"I can think of a way to get you flying," Kurt says, leaning over and setting the bottle down on the floor. He scoots off of Sebastian's lap and stands before him. He starts pulling off his boots, taking his time to strip for his bound sub. "Do you trust me, preppy?"

"Yes," Sebastian says without a second's hesitation. His answer makes the grin on Kurt's face grow wide. "More than I should, probably."

Kurt laughs, unzipping his jeans and peeling them down his legs.

Kurt doesn't seem to mind stripping naked anywhere – not that he had any reason to be self-conscious. Kurt has an incredible body and he knows it. He knows Sebastian likes to look at him. It's especially delicious to feel Sebastian's eyes on his skin when Sebastian is tied up - when Sebastian can't quench his desire for the touch of his fingertips sliding over Kurt's smooth skin, tracing Kurt's tattoos one at a time, toying with his nipples or threading through the violet locks in his hair.

Sebastian wants Kurt – every second they're together and pretty much every minute that they're apart. He wants Kurt's body. He needs Kurt's dominance. He doesn't know why, and if he thinks about it too hard sometimes it infuriates him.

So Sebastian doesn't think about it at all.

He simply submits whenever Kurt lays eyes on him.

Kurt is more than ready for him, his cock incredibly hard and flushed, aching where it stands between Kurt's muscular legs.

"Now this is what we're going to do, preppy," Kurt says, bending over his sub and working at the zipper and button to Sebastian's uniform pants. "I'm going to sit in your lap and have my way with you, and we're going to have a little fun with that kinky necktie of yours."

Sebastian's eyebrows shoot straight up as Kurt frees his cock from his pants, not moving him an inch to pull his slacks down because (as Kurt has said many times before) Sebastian's cock is the only part he needs.

"You know, all you prep school boys are bred to be subs," Kurt continues without any other explanation, "with these uptight uniforms and your stringent school schedules, all of you jumping like obedient little dogs at the sound of a bell…"

Kurt climbs nimbly into Sebastian's lap, reaching behind his sub to his desk for a condom and a bottle of lube.

"I like my doggy," Kurt says with a giddy laugh, freeing the condom from its foil packet and swiftly rolling it over Sebastian's cock. "So obedient, so ready for me…" He tosses the empty foil square into the trash and flips open the bottle. Sebastian watches Kurt squeeze a generous dollop of lube into the palm of his hand. Kurt flips the lid shut and tosses the bottle back on his desk. He warms the lube between his hands before slathering it over the length of Sebastian's erection. Sebastian fights the urge to move his hips up to meet his dom's hands, sure that Kurt will put a full stop to whatever he has planned if he does.

Kurt loves to introduce new ways of torturing Sebastian, and Sebastian has started to love Kurt's surprises.

Kurt positions himself expertly above Sebastian's cock, lowering himself daintily over Sebastian's erection while he explains his plan, eyes glowing down at Sebastian with inebriation.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kurt says in that no-nonsense dom tone that makes Sebastian's toes curl – the one that leaves no room for argument, "and while I do, I'm going to cut off your air supply bit…by…bit." Kurt curls a finger around the tail of Sebastian's tie, pulling it back over his shoulder and straightening it over his bare chest.

Sebastian swallows hard.

"Master?" he asks, recognizing the switch from playful torment to domination in the tone of Kurt's voice and adjusting accordingly.

"Yes, preppy?" Kurt leans in close, nibbling along the contours of Sebastian's mouth.

"Don't people…die from doing that?"

Kurt sits back and scowls.

"Yeah, if you're an idiot doing it by yourself and you accidentally hang yourself in your closet with your belt or some such shit." Suddenly, Kurt's eyes flare with unexpected anger. "Which is why you never, ever do this alone," Kurt says, jabbing a finger into Sebastian's chest hard enough to make him flinch. "Not while you're jerking off, not without me. I forbid it. Do you understand?"

Kurt's conviction steals every word from Sebastian's lips and he nods.

"Say it," Kurt says, digging his nails into the skin of Sebastian's chest to make himself understood. "Tell me that you understand. I need to hear you say it."

"I understand, master," Sebastian says, keeping his voice calm even with the pain of Kurt's nails raking into his skin.

Kurt sinks his body completely over Sebastian's cock and sighs, retracting his nails and fiddling with Sebastian's tie again.

"Good," Kurt says, returning to his mask of practiced control. "I'm glad you understand." Kurt tightens the Windsor knot on Sebastian's tie, inching it up to his neck. "We're going to go slow," Kurt says, sliding his tongue across Sebastian's lips, "and I'll ask you how you're holding up along the way, but if you need me to stop…" He leans behind Sebastian and grabs something off his desk. He sits back up and presses a small, round device into Sebastian's hand. It's a smooth disk with a button that Sebastian can feel with his thumb. Sebastian looks into Kurt's eyes and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Give it a go," Kurt says, motioning with his chin over Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian finds the button with his thumb and gives it a tentative press. He doesn't have to press hard to make the small disk buzz loudly in his hand. Kurt laughs at Sebastian's jolt of surprise.

"I think that'll get my attention," Kurt says, returning to the kiss he had abandoned seconds before. "Don't you?"

Sebastian nods as Kurt's lips meet his. In this position, Sebastian can feel all of Kurt press against him – the warm skin of his chest against his own, Kurt's ass resting on his thighs, and his cock, hard and leaking, bobbing against Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian happily surrenders to Kurt. He can't move his hands or his wrists, can barely move his body, but he is more than willing to acquiesce to sex for the rest of his life just this way as long as it's with his dom – as long as it's with Kurt.

Oh yeah, this man owns him, and Sebastian can't find a single reason in the world to mind.

Kurt pushes the knot of Sebastian's tie up to his Adam's Apple, tightening the tie around his neck until Sebastian gasps. Kurt can feel Sebastian's throat brace against the push of the knot trying to constrict his airway, but Kurt doesn't force it.

"Relax, preppy," Kurt whispers in Sebastian's ear, "give in, and it'll feel really good."

Sebastian swallows as best he can and nods once, melting into the chair, trying to will the tension in his muscles to fade away. Kurt pushes harder. Sebastian can feel a small thread of panic rise up within him, but then Kurt's body begins to move and any anxiety Sebastian has over the idea of being choked dissolves beneath the smooth snap of Kurt's hips.

The knot tightens, and Sebastian feels everything change as it becomes harder to breath – the blind, dazzling euphoria of being disconnected from his body. Lights flash behind his eyes as his vision darkens and the beautiful face of his dom is replaced with a sea of floating stars.

"Okay," Kurt says, slowing the movement of his hips and carefully releasing the knot pressed against Sebastian's neck. Sebastian feels air start to move into his lungs again and his vision clears, his head throbbing and spinning. He whimpers as his body crashes back to earth. "Are you still with me, preppy?"

"Yes," Sebastian replies, his voice rough.

"Do you want me to do that again?" Kurt asks with the shadow of a laugh in his voice.

"Yes, master," Sebastian says, knowing that remembering to say _master_ will get him whatever he wants.

Kurt captures Sebastian's lips in a kiss that's soft as he slides their lips together and raw in the way that Kurt bites down on Sebastian's skin. They start out as gentle nibbles, but soon Kurt bites down hard. He moves again - up and down, up and down - with no break in between for Sebastian to breathe – not that he can now that Kurt is tightening the tie again, pushing the knot further until Kurt can hear Sebastian whine, can feel his legs shake.

The euphoria returns along with the spinning, and the lights that explode like fireworks the longer Kurt forces him to hold his breathe. Sebastian feels the knot slip. He inhales a single breath, and the entire world shifts, spinning faster, tilting left and right. It feels like falling from a tremendous height with no fear of dying. He would laugh if he could.

"Okay," Kurt says again, slowing his hips and releasing the knot, not as much as before, but enough for Sebastian to catch a small breath so he doesn't pass out. "You still haven't pressed the magic button," Kurt says, sneaking his finger between Sebastian's neck and his tie, keeping the pressure on. "Are we good to keep going? I can feel your body telling me you want to cum. Is that true, preppy? Do you want to cum?"

Sebastian's head lolls back and forth and he giggles, the sound uncontrollable and manic as it pierces the fog of his hearing, blocked by the sound of blood rushing through his head.

Kurt laughs along with him, watching his sub wallow in his loopy haze.

"Is that a yes, preppy?" Kurt says, cupping Sebastian's chin in his hand and trying to steal back his attention.

"Yes, master," Sebastian says, peering up to where Kurt's face has gone double, both images of him trying to snap back together into a single picture. "Yes, I want to cum."

"Alright, preppy," Kurt says with another chuckle. "Do you have your button?"

Sebastian presses the button and the sharp sound echoes in the room. Sebastian dissolves into a fit of giggles when Kurt jumps.

"Yup," Sebastian says, popping the _p_.

Kurt shakes his head but he's slightly desperate himself, dying to see Sebastian cum beneath him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, gasping for air in that way that Kurt knows will make his orgasm feel incredible when it hits.

Kurt is less gentle this time, pushing the knot up to Sebastian's neck and putting more strength behind it, moving his hips up and down faster, slamming his ass down on Sebastian's thighs harder. Sebastian arches his back and his eyelids flutter shut, his face turning red with his effort to breathe as Kurt fucks him, but the smile on his face is undeniable.

He feels Kurt everywhere. Everywhere Kurt touches connects inside his body. His ass is hot and tight around Sebastian's cock, and his fingertips brushing Sebastian's neck send sparks sizzling over his skin. He feels his mind disintegrate. Every thought becomes irrational, unimportant nonsense. Words become unintelligible. His mind separates from reality. He becomes light, like mist, floating above his body, heading straight into a shimmering white ball of light and heat.

"Yes," he can hear Kurt moan. "God, yes, preppy…that's it."

Sebastian is bucking his hips beneath Kurt's body, thrusting up into that all-encompassing heat that Kurt possesses. He can't feel himself moving. His muscles are pliant and rubbery, apparently with a mind of their own because Sebastian's brain has stopped working. All he has left is his body and the animalistic feeling that he's about to cum, deep inside his dom's body, embarrassingly hard.

He might even pass out.

And that's okay. Everything is okay right now. Everything around Sebastian is warm and fuzzy and soft. Even the heat building inside him is soft around the edges as it starts to swallow him whole.

"Oh, preppy," Sebastian can hear Kurt mutter, the words sliding through his ears, barely reaching his brain but reverberating inside his skull. "Oh, God…"

There's another warmth erupting over his chest. It's hot and wet, covering his skin in stripes, even reaching underneath his chin. He feels his senses fire, random areas over his skin exploding, his entire being shooting out of his body in all directions.

Sebastian groans out loud. It's a strained, guttural noise, but as the tension around his neck releases, the groan becomes a gasp.

"There we go, preppy," Kurt coos, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he loosens the necktie. "Breathe in slowly. Don't force it."

Sebastian starts to swallow, trying to gulp in air, but the slowly loosening necktie won't let him. His body seems to know what it's doing, and breathes in on its own, following the rhythm set by his dom as he slides the knot to the tie away from his neck.

"That's a good boy," Kurt says, reaching onto his desk for a box of tissues and cleaning Sebastian's chest, except for one drop of cum that Kurt collects on his finger and slides between Sebastian's lips.

It's a rare occasion that Kurt will do that for Sebastian, and Sebastian savors it.

"How was that?" Kurt asks, planting bites and kisses down the side of Sebastian's neck.

"That was…" Sebastian pants, trying to find the right words in the thick hazy soup that are his thoughts at present, "incredible."

It's a banal word, but it'll do.

Sebastian grins wide as his vision clears and he can see his dom gazing down at him with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

"But, I still would have liked a sip from your bottle," Sebastian says with a wink.

Kurt sits straight up and slaps Sebastian across the face, snapping Sebastian's face to the side. The slap isn't hard - just hard enough that Sebastian knows Kurt doesn't appreciate his sense of humor. Sebastian's eyes pop open. He bites back a smile when Kurt roughly pulls his face back to look at him. Kurt sees how hard Sebastian struggles to maintain his straight, obedient face, and as much as he wants to be angry, as much as he wants to discipline Sebastian for his comment, he laughs instead.

"You're a cheeky asshole, preppy," Kurt says, leaning over the chair to grab the bottle of absinthe, bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Yeah," Sebastian agrees, "but I'm your cheeky asshole, _master_."

It's snarkier than Kurt likes, but in other ways so sweetly spoken that Kurt isn't angered by the sly, sort of superior way Sebastian calls him _master_. He tips Sebastian's head back over the back of the chair and kisses him, slowly letting the mouthful of absinthe drip past Sebastian's lips. Sebastian swallows reflexively while his tongue goes in search of more – but not more absinthe, more _Kurt. _Sebastian moans when Kurt's tongue slips into his mouth, tasting of flowers and anise, which mixes sensually with his natural warmth and the smell of clove cigarettes and the jasmine candles he keeps lit in his bathroom at home.

Kurt pulls away and watches Sebastian, a blissful smile on his face, licking his lips to catch the last drop, or to chase after Kurt, but so completely relaxed that he doesn't move a single inch more.

"How did that taste?" Kurt asks.

"Really good," Sebastian admits, drawling with the intoxication of Kurt's kiss, "but the absinthe was only so-so."


	9. My New Dream of You - Part 5

**A/N:** _For all of you who have followed my series that started with 'The Idea of You' - the story of how Kurt found Sebastian's journal in the Dalton library, and have been waiting patiently for an ending, here it is. I hope you like it. If you don't remember it and want to read it over from the beginning, I have it listed as a separate story called 'Because of You' with all seven parts in order. :)_

Kurt's father was awake, waiting up for Kurt when he pulled his Navigator into the driveway. Kurt didn't have a chance to sit and mull over the events of the evening alone in the quiet of his car before he had to face his father, and he needed just that. He needed a few minutes to figure out how to keep the world from slipping away underneath his feet before he had to put on a brave face for his dad.

His dad rushed out onto the porch to meet him the second he pulled into the driveway. Kurt took a deep breath and sighed, trying to look confident and impassive…and not at all like he had been crying for the last hour. He took a little extra time locking up his vehicle, grabbing a hold of those precious seconds he would need to steady himself, and then he headed for the house.

Kurt struggled with looking into his father's worried eyes. He felt that with one look his father would somehow know everything – about the bar, about Blaine's attempt to force himself on him…about Sebastian. Kurt held his breath, waiting for the inquiry to start, but there was none. His father took one look at his son and didn't ask him a single question. He pulled Kurt into a bear hug and embraced him, waiting for whatever his son needed to tell him, but Kurt didn't know how.

Burt held his son, and Kurt let himself be held. After a few tense minutes of silence, father and son made an unspoken decision not to discuss it - whatever _it_ was - for tonight.

Burt led Kurt into the house with a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you head up to bed, kiddo," his dad suggested, squeezing his shoulder gently. "We can talk about this all in the morning."

A stay of execution.

Kurt would definitely take it.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said with a grateful nod and headed up the stairs to his room, craving the comfort that the trappings of his pre-Dalton life would offer him. He wanted to forget about it all for a while, and his bedroom – his sanctuary – seemed like the best place to do that.

Kurt thought that falling asleep in his own bed would be as easy as getting into his pajamas, climbing under the covers, and turning out the lights, but it didn't quite work out that way. He lay awake in the darkness with his phone by his pillow, waiting for any word that Sebastian and Blaine hadn't killed each other in that parking lot or ended up in jail. He needed to know that they were okay.

Especially Sebastian.

Kurt had reached the end of his rope with Blaine. Perhaps he had reached it a long time ago but he didn't know how to deal with it so he hid behind second chance after second chance – so many more second chances than Blaine actually deserved.

And apparently Blaine felt that he deserved a few more.

The texts started at 2 a.m., and every single one of them was from Blaine.

_2:00 A.M._

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_Where are you? Are you okay? Please call me when you get this. I need to know you're okay._

_2:06 A.M._

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_I don't understand what's going on. What did I do wrong? Please, call me back. We can work this out. I promise._

_2:15 A.M._

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_Can you please let me know you aren't dead on the side of the road? Can you text me and let me know that so I can go to sleep?_

_Nice, Blaine,_ Kurt thought. _So that _you_ can go to sleep, because heavens knows that you being able to sleep is all that matters._

A couple of minutes after Blaine's last text, Kurt heard the house phone ring. Kurt grabbed his comforter tight and yanked it up over his head. He hadn't told his dad that he didn't want to talk to Blaine or see him, so of course his dad would tell Blaine that Kurt was home and attempt to wake him.

Kurt's dad liked Blaine, and that made Kurt feel even worse about this whole fiasco.

Kurt held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut tight when he heard his dad walk up the stairs to his room.

The knock on the door nearly stopped Kurt's heart.

"Kurt?" Burt called through the door. Kurt didn't answer. A pang of guilt hit his heart hard like a mallet hitting a gong, but Kurt couldn't let his dad know he was awake.

He couldn't talk to Blaine.

Kurt heard the door creak open a crack.

"Kurt?" his father called again into the dark room. "Kurt? It's Blaine on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Kurt continued to feign sleep while his father watched. To Kurt, pretending to be asleep felt as bad as lying to his father's face. Kurt wasn't completely convinced that he fooled his dad, but a moment later he heard his father speak into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but he's already asleep…no, I don't think stopping by in the morning would be the best idea. He's pretty shaken up…no, he didn't tell me what happened. Would you like to?...Yes, I'll give Kurt the message that you called. Good-bye, Blaine."

Kurt heard his dad hang up the phone and Kurt gave himself permission to breathe.

Kurt heard his phone buzz again. His first instinct was to shut the damned thing off and stick it in a drawer for the remainder of the night, but he had a strange feeling (or maybe it was a hope) that this time it wasn't Blaine texting.

Kurt looked at the message alert on the screen.

It was from Sebastian.

Kurt nearly fumbled the phone to the floor with the speed which he grabbed it to read the message.

_2:23 A.M._

_To: Kurt_

_From: Sebastian_

_Just texting to see that you're safe._

Kurt held the phone in his hands, reading the brief message over again. He wanted to send Sebastian a text back, but he wasn't in the mood to talk, as shameful and ungrateful as that sounded. Kurt didn't abide by senseless violence, but apart from the evening ending in a fist fight, Sebastian's intention for driving all the way out to _Scandals_ was to make sure that Kurt was safe.

Sebastian saved Kurt from Blaine.

Not that Kurt _needed_ saving. Kurt was confident he could have defended himself well enough.

But it was nice to know that Sebastian cared.

So, Kurt gave Sebastian what he was willing to give for the moment.

_2:27 A.M._

_To: Sebastian_

_From: Kurt_

_I'm fine. Thank you for everything._

Kurt tried to send the message three times but it wouldn't go through. He decided to try one more time. It finally went through, but another text crossed its path and hit Kurt's phone immediately afterward.

_2:27 A.M._

_To: Kurt_

_From: Sebastian_

_I'll be thinking about you tonight. I wish you were here._

Kurt gasped. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something over and over and yell, "It's not fucking fair!"

Kurt had made a decision about all of this on the drive home. It wasn't solidified, wasn't definitive…but it kind of was.

And this last text from Sebastian didn't make going through with his decision any easier.

* * *

"I'll kill him," Burt said, pacing the floor of the living room after Kurt told his father what had happened the night before. "I'll beat the crap out of him and bury him under the porch."

"No, dad," Kurt said. "No, it's not worth it."

Kurt wanted to rush to his dad's side and sit him down in his recliner, remind him about his weak heart and how he needed to stay calm, but he couldn't. His father needed to vent, heart condition or no. Burt Hummel was allowed to be angry.

"So, is this asshat the reason why you want to leave Dalton?" his father asked, running a hand over his head for the 90th time in the last half hour.

"Not the entire reason," Kurt contended. His father shot him a skeptical look, but Kurt held his ground. "Not even the biggest reason."

Burt sighed, stopping his pacing and staring down at his feet.

Carole, sitting on the sofa opposite where Kurt sat in an armchair chair, looked from her husband to her stepson.

"Well, shouldn't we go to the police?" she asked, wringing her hands in her lap, caught someplace between indecision and action.

Carole knew going to the police was the right thing to do.

She also knew that she wanted to drive out to Westerville and strangle someone unconscious with her own two hands.

But she maintained her calm for her husband, who had a vein throbbing in his neck so badly that it looked like it wanted to explode.

Kurt bristled at the thought of going to the police. What would the police be able to do? And what about the scuffle between Blaine and Sebastian? If that matter hadn't already been dealt with, would Blaine use it as an excuse to get back at him?

If Kurt went after Blaine, would Blaine go after Sebastian?

"I think that we should," Burt said, somewhat unconvincingly. From the hopeless look on his face, Kurt knew his dad was having some of the same thoughts as he was. What would the police do? Would they take Kurt seriously? Kurt wasn't physically injured and he hadn't been…raped (Kurt supplied in his mind, swallowing hard). Provided that the police department in Ohio wasn't full of bigots, was there anything legally that they _could_ do?

"It's Sunday," Burt said, making the announcement as if it were the start of a plan. "Let's go talk to the police first before we hit Westerville, and if we're not satisfied by what they have to say, I'll…I'll consult a lawyer."

Burt sighed long, dropping down on the couch beside his wife, and Carole wasted no time wrapping her arms around her husband's sagging shoulders.

Kurt sat back in his chair, his eyes glued to his father's careworn face. He didn't mean to cause his dad this much trouble. Maybe he should have gone back to Dalton and kept this to himself, except that ignoring what happened and letting it blow over didn't feel right – not only on the level where it affected Kurt personally, but in a place where he owed it to other future boyfriends of Blaine Anderson to know exactly what that boy had put him through.

Forgetting might be easy, but rarely is the easy thing the right thing to do.

Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Finn all climbed into Kurt's navigator after breakfast and headed to the Lima Police Department. They were met by an Officer Palesko – a man in his mid-forties who was surprisingly sympathetic to Kurt's situation (having a gay son himself). He told Kurt that he was brave for coming forward, that despite anything that anyone might tell him, it was absolutely the right thing to do…

But…

That's when Kurt's heart sank. He had expected it; he hadn't let his hopes get too high.

It still stung, though.

There wasn't much that they could do other than to file a police report about the incident and send an officer out to the school to talk to Blaine. Officer Palesko was nice enough to look up any possible calls into the department from last night/early that morning. No one from the bar reported any incident in the parking lot involving two young men. No 9-1-1 calls had been made with regard to anything going on at _Scandals _or the general vicinity.

It seemed like the only person concerned about a situation in that part of town was Kurt.

Which made Kurt wonder - how _did_ the fight between Blaine and Sebastian end?

Probably between their dads, Kurt imagined. Blaine's father was the CEO of some company (Kurt could never remember which company or what they made or did – the Andersons didn't seem too fond of Kurt, so he didn't hang out at Blaine's house too often), and Sebastian's dad was a state's attorney. Kurt figured that neither man wanted to see their son behind bars.

Whatever happened between them, it was probably settled 'under the table', as it were.

The officer recommended filing a restraining order if Kurt felt he was in any danger, but Kurt wasn't entirely sure it was worth it. He promised his dad that he would think it over, though Burt was still determined he would be consulting a lawyer the next morning.

It was late afternoon before Kurt and his family traveled to Westerville to pick up Kurt's things. Kurt knew that both Blaine and Sebastian would have left for home like they always did on Sunday, and he was glad. He didn't feel like he owed Blaine an explanation. Not after what he did. But Sebastian deserved better than for Kurt to simply disappear in the night. He wanted to say good-bye to Sebastian in person – he owed him that - but he didn't have the strength to run into either boy right now.

Five minutes away from the dorms, Kurt received a text from Blaine.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_I know you're on your way to Dalton. I canceled dinner with my parents. I need to talk to you when you get here._

Kurt's whole body seized up when he read the message. How the fuck did Blaine know? Kurt told no one. Blaine most likely assumed, and unfortunately he was right.

The Dalton campus was an unusual hive of activity for a Sunday evening when Kurt's father pulled his Navigator onto the grounds. There were a crowd of Warblers gathered by the double doors, waiting to find out why their fellow choir member and friend was about to drop out of Dalton – though most of them already knew.

This wasn't something that was going to be easy to sweep away.

Almost immediately Kurt saw Blaine break away from the crowd and rush his car. Kurt tried not to make eye contact with him, but from the corner of his eye Kurt could see the black bruise swelling his left eye shut, the cut on his cheek, and his upper lip split in two places.

_Christ_! Kurt thought. When Kurt had left, the two had only gotten a few hits in. Kurt wondered what Sebastian looked like in comparison. He hoped that Sebastian had fared better.

"Kurt," Blaine called out, trying to see him through the open window, craning to look past Finn's upper body. "Kurt! I'm so glad you're okay. Why didn't you call me when you got home? I was so worried about you."

"Not now, dude," Finn said, moving his body to block Blaine's view of Kurt and fixing Blaine with the most intimidating glare he could muster. "Kurt doesn't want to talk to you."

Blaine looked comically shocked by Finn's reluctance to help him talk to Kurt. He stood with his one good eye open wide as Burt parked Kurt's SUV in front of the dorms.

"Kurt," Blaine continued, not swayed by Finn's warning. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Burt stepped out from the vehicle, moving in front of Kurt's window to confront Blaine when the boy came around to the driver's side of the Navigator.

"I think it would be best if you went inside, Blaine, and left Kurt alone," Burt said. Blaine opened his mouth to object, but when he saw Burt's jaw locked and his hands balled into fists at his sides, Blaine closed his mouth. He took a step back, but he wouldn't leave.

Burt glared down at Blaine. Blaine stared pleadingly back, and Kurt knew he would have to intervene, but he was saved by the quite wisdom of Jeff Sterling.

"Come on, man," Jeff said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and tugging him away gently. "Just go inside. Let him go."

Blaine's eyes shifted to the right of Burt's body, catching a sliver of space where he could stare straight into Kurt's eyes, but Kurt turned away. He couldn't look at Blaine. This wasn't his Blaine. The boy he thought was perfect, the boy he thought he could fall in love with, either disappeared months ago…or he never existed.

Either way, the Blaine Anderson chapter of Kurt's life was over.

Blaine let Jeff pull him away, shaking his head in disbelief, muttering something to Jeff that Kurt couldn't hear.

"I know," Jeff said with a sigh, turning back to the Navigator and giving Kurt a tiny wave and a fond smile.

Kurt raised a hand and waved back.

Kurt would miss Jeff.

He would miss Nick, and Trent, and Thad, and Wes, and all of the Warblers.

Mostly, Kurt would miss…

"Sebastian?" Kurt lifted his eyes at the sound of Hunter calling Sebastian's name. There he was, standing in the spot that Blaine had vacated, sad green eyes staring at Kurt. His right eye was swollen – not to the extent that Blaine's was, but still the skin looked puffy and marked by a shiny indigo bruise. He had what looked like road rash on his chin and his lip was also split, but in one spot instead of two.

"Do you want me to get rid of this one, too?" Kurt's father asked, turning over his shoulder but keeping an eye on Sebastian as he spoke to his son.

"No," Kurt said, unlocking and opening the door. "No, _him_ I want to talk to."

"Alright." His dad stepped aside so Kurt could get out. "I'm going to go talk to the dean while Carole and Finn go get your stuff. Are you going to be okay out here alone?"

Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's gaze, and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, dad," he said. "I'm going to be fine."

Burt watched his son walk up to the strange boy, waiting a moment to be sure he would be okay, before he turned and followed his wife into the dorms.

Sebastian watched Kurt walk up to him with guarded eyes, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Hey," Kurt said, not sure where to start.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Sebastian knew. His words sounded dry and defeated.

It matched the way he felt.

"Yeah." All of a sudden Kurt wished there was another way.

"So, I wanted you to choose between him and me, and you chose neither," Sebastian said bitterly, lifting his head past Kurt's gaze to look off into the distance.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I chose _me_."

For many different reasons Kurt had been teetering on the edge of this decision for a while now, but Blaine and the fight was the catalyst that tipped him over the edge. Kurt loved Dalton. He really did. The classes were harder, but the kids were nicer. There was no denying the school had other perks as well. Kurt looked up to see the biggest one standing in front of him with downcast eyes. But from the first day he put on that Dalton blazer, little by little, Kurt had begun to feel his individuality slip away.

Kurt was drowning there. He needed to break away from the safety net. He needed to stop hiding.

"This isn't about you, Seb…" Kurt reached out a hand and carefully put it to Sebastian's cheek, "and believe it or not, it's not about Blaine either._" _Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere where I can concentrate on _me_ for a while."

Sebastian nodded.

"I understand," he said, backing away, each step tearing pieces from Kurt's heart.

Kurt couldn't let him go yet. He had a few minutes left here at Dalton and he knew how he wanted to spend them.

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian stopped walking. He groaned, his voice thick like he was about to cry. He struggled a bit, but Kurt held on tight, and eventually Sebastian gave in and melted around him.

Sebastian held Kurt so tightly that his arms trembled. He pressed kisses in Kurt's hair and whispered things Kurt couldn't hear, but then again, maybe Sebastian didn't want him to. Burt and Finn shot them confused looks as they walked out to the Navigator with Kurt's things, and when Carole saw them together, she sighed.

After the last of Kurt's things were safely stowed into the trunk, Burt waited as long as he could before he broke up the pair.

"Kurt," he said, clearing his throat, "we have to go."

"Yeah," Kurt called back, nodding against Sebastian's chest. "I know. I'll be right there."

Sebastian took Kurt's hands in his and looked into Kurt's face, his eyes soaking in every detail. Kurt thought Sebastian was going to kiss him. He was completely prepared to be kissed…and Sebastian did. He lifted Kurt's hands to his face and kissed across his knuckles – one hand, then the other. While he did, he pressed a square piece of paper in the palm of Kurt's hand.

"Uh…I wrote this when I got back this morning," Sebastian confessed. "I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know if you would ever talk to me again. I didn't know you would be leaving, but it doesn't matter. I mean every word of it, so please…consider it." He placed one last kiss to the back of Kurt's hand and whispered, "Two hours away isn't all that far."

Kurt's lips twitched, holding back a sob. He reached up to touch Sebastian's face again but this time Sebastian dropped Kurt's hands and walked away, not willing to indulge in this pain any longer.

Kurt watched him go. Sebastian didn't head back to the dorms. He walked around the corner of the building and disappeared from sight. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder; this time it was Carole.

"Come on, sweetie," she said. "Did you want to go give your room a once over?"

"No," Kurt said.

"Then, it's time we got going."

Carole held Kurt's arm as he turned and walked back to the Navigator. He climbed into the back seat and shut the door. Holding the note in his hand, he rested his head against the window and shut his eyes. He didn't fall asleep. He just didn't want to talk to anyone on the ride home. He didn't want his family to ask questions he didn't have the answers to.

Back in Lima, they unloaded Kurt's things from his SUV and carried them to his room. Kurt spent a few hours before bedtime gearing up to start over again at McKinley High.

"It'll be great," Finn reassured him before turning in for the night. "Everyone misses you. It'll be great to have to whole group back together again."

Kurt wanted to agree, and earlier that morning he would have, but now it didn't feel the same. He didn't say that to Finn. He thanked Finn and wished him good-night, plastering a tired smile on his face to appease his stepbrother.

Kurt waited until he climbed into bed before he opened Sebastian's letter and read it.

_Dear Kurt –_

_I want to say I'm sorry. God, I owe you so many of those, I think that's how I should start all of our conversations from now on until I catch up. "Hello, Kurt. How have you been? By the way, I'm sorry. Did you get the answer to question 19?"_

_I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I'm sorry for all the awful things I said. I don't really have an explanation other than I'm kind of an ass and I don't know how to deal with these things called 'feelings'. I've never really had to before._

_But there are some things I'll admit I'm not sorry for._

_I'm not sorry you found my journal._

_I'm not sorry that I finally got to tell you how I feel._

_And no matter what I might have said to the contrary, I'll never be sorry that I met you._

_I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I'll be honest and say that I hope you dump Blaine. If you do, please consider me as an alternative._

_I would consider it an honor to take you out for coffee sometime._

_Sincerely;_

_Sebastian Smythe_

Kurt spent an hour rereading Sebastian's letter. It was a good thing he didn't read it at Dalton. Those words might have had the power to break him.

Kurt folded the letter carefully and tucked it under his pillow. He turned off his phone and put it in the drawer to his bedside dresser. He emptied his head and dreamt of nothing. He let the kisses on his hands turn into scars, like all of the other kisses Sebastian had given him.

The only thing that kept him from crying himself to sleep was the last thing Sebastian said – _"Two hours away isn't all that far."_

* * *

Kurt thought the halls of McKinley would feel like home to him again, like being welcomed back by an old friend, and to a degree it did. He slipped into his own comfortable and fashionable armor of retro McQueen and Vivienne Westwood, and prowled the halls with his head held high, knowing that nothing McKinley could throw at him could break him.

Yes, McKinley was familiar, from the sound of his shoes clicking down the linoleum floors in the halls to the smell of new sheet music in the choir room.

But Dalton had a claim on his heart that no other place had, and the more Kurt thought about it, the more he felt out of place again.

It had been two weeks since Kurt had left Dalton and he hadn't heard from Sebastian. Blaine texted him from time to time. At first, he begged him to come back, that he was sorry, that he would change, that he would be better. He recorded songs and left them on Kurt's voice mail. But over time Blaine must have realized that same-old same-old wasn't working, but instead of changing his tactics, he gave up.

That was fine by Kurt. At this point, he didn't care if he never heard from Blaine again.

Kurt had returned to McKinley in time to join the Glee Club on their way to Nationals, and he had a lot of catching up to do. Throwing himself into practicing was a good way to keep his mind off of…well, off of other things. He showed up to school early every morning to use the piano in the choir room – and to generally get away from prying eyes and ears.

If there was one thing he missed about Dalton, it was the independence. In the comfort of his own room, he answered to no one, and even though he enjoyed being surrounded by family again, there was something to be said about nursing a broken heart alone.

It was on a Thursday morning when Kurt arrived to school early to practice that remnants of his old life started to invade on his rehabilitated one. As he turned the corner to the row of lockers in the hall in front of the choir room, Kurt saw a flash of Dalton blue. His heart skipped in his chest. He sped down the hallway, but whoever was sporting that familiar blazer had already gone. Kurt peeked out the doors to the parking lot, but saw no one - only a few other early morning McKinley students. No one in a uniform. No one even wearing a similar shade of blue.

"Se-Sebastian?" Kurt called out, just in case, but nobody answered.

Kurt walked back to his locker, hoping he was right, wishing for a new note, but when he dialed in the combination and pulled opened the red metal door, he frowned.

Standing wedged between his French book and his AP Calculus book were two perfect roses – one yellow, one red.

Exactly like all the ones Blaine had given him so many times before.

_Blaine_.

_It can't be_, he thought. Kurt glowered at the roses. He loathed them. He didn't want to touch them. He pulled his French textbook out far enough to tip the roses out of the locker and onto the floor. Then he stomped on them, twisting his foot to annihilate the petals.

Then he stormed away.

That evening, Kurt told his father that he wanted to file for a restraining order.

After that, days passed with no roses and no phantom blazers racing down the hall, but it also came with no texts from Sebastian. His heart sank. Kurt knew that Sebastian had put the ball into his court, but he was hoping for a little something extra. Maybe it was unfair to want it, but he did.

He was hoping for a sign.

With Nationals a week away, all thoughts of notes and roses were forced to the side as Kurt tried to remember in which direction he was supposed to sway behind Rachel Berry in the background when it happened.

Kurt caught him, and it was unexpected for both of them.

There he stood, with his hand inside Kurt's locker, and his jaw dropped, his lips forming a ridiculous 'o' shape as he froze in his spot.

Kurt could feel his insides boil as he advanced with heavy footsteps, yelling from halfway down the hall.

"So, it was you!" Kurt yelled accusingly, tearing the door to his locker out of the Dalton boy's hand. "You put the roses in my locker?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said sheepishly, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, I did."

Kurt scoffed, and Sebastian's eyes narrowed on him, his sheepish gaze turning into a glare.

"You don't have to be so fucking angry about it!"

"No," Kurt said quickly, trying to explain without sounding annoyed, "it's not that. It's…Blaine…always gave me red and yellow roses."

"I know," Sebastian admitted. "That's how I got the idea. I thought they were your favorite."

Kurt bit his lip at Sebastian's deduction, deciding not to mention that the last ones Sebastian gave him had been stomped into mulch.

"Sterlings are my favorite, actually," Kurt said. He reached past Sebastian to grab the twin roses, bringing them up to his nose and giving them a sniff.

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course they are," Sebastian said. "They're only the most difficult frickin' rose to get in butt-fuck Ohio."

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?" Kurt sneered.

"No." Sebastian shook his head with a sincere expression. "You're worth it. You're definitely worth it."

Kurt sighed into the flowers beneath his nose, looking down into their red and yellow petals.

"You haven't texted me," Kurt said. "I thought…I thought after everything you said…"

"Well, you didn't text me either," Sebastian interrupted. "I waited for anything. Any word from you…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Kurt sighed and looked around them, as if only now remembering that they were standing together in a hallway at McKinley and not at Dalton. "Why are you here?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I remember what Blaine said used to happen to you at this school, and I feel kind of guilty…" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "Like, despite what you said, _I'm_ the reason why you're back here; that I pushed you out of Dalton."

Kurt smiled at the sound of Sebastian's discomfort.

"Aww, the tin man has a heart after all," Kurt teased.

"What heart?" Sebastian replied, pretending to look offended. Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian laughed. "Okay, well maybe it was killing me…the idea of people fucking with you," Sebastian confessed, "people other than me, that is."

"I knew it," Kurt said, leaning with his back against the locker and staring up at the ceiling.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, running his eyes down Kurt's profile, biting his lip at the handsome figure he cut in his stylish clothes – not confined by a stupid uniform.

"So, if we started dating, would that be your nickname for me? Tin man?" Sebastian asked, his lips curling up in that enticing smirk Kurt used to abhor. Kurt wondered how Sebastian would react if he leaned in and kissed it off his face.

"Do you hate it?" Kurt asked, scrunching his nose.

Sebastian chuckled.

"No," he said. "Actually, I kind of like it."

"Good to know," Kurt said, reaching out a hand and shutting his locker door. "So, _tin man_, would you like to go grab a cup of coffee with me?"

Sebastian looked around them, at the relatively empty hallways and the closed classroom doors.

"What, you mean now?" he asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Why not? Even if you leave now, you're still going to be late for school, so what do you have to lose?"

"Well, aren't _you_ supposed to be in class right now?" Sebastian countered.

"Pfft." Kurt waved a hand in front of his face. "I go to public school. We're all a bunch of rule breakers and miscreants here. No one will miss me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Kurt tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but he broke.

"I have P.E. first period," Kurt said. "I couldn't care less if I missed it."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, then," he said, "let us away."

Sebastian offered his arm to Kurt, and Kurt took it, resting his hand on Sebastian's bicep, enjoying the feeling of holding onto him this way. They walked down the hallway together, the sparse students lingering by their lockers eying them as they headed toward the exit.

"Oh." Sebastian stopped when they had walked through the double doors. "There's one more thing."

He turned Kurt to face him. He crooked a finger beneath Kurt's chin, tipping his head up, and kissed him – kissed him the way he had been dreaming of kissing Kurt since he wrote the first words in that stupid journal.

The journal that was currently hiding - with all of its confessions and poems, with new additions stuck to the pages - inside Kurt's messenger bag.

Kurt felt Sebastian wrap an arm around his waist. Sebastian ran his fingertips lightly over the small of Kurt's back. When Sebastian sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth, he moaned.

This was the kiss Kurt had been hoping for the night he left Dalton.

He didn't want it to end, and when Sebastian began to move away, Kurt whimpered.

"Are we at that point yet?" Kurt asked, sighing against Sebastian's lips.

"Mmm, maybe not yet," Sebastian said. "So, maybe we save that one for later, and this one's for now."

Sebastian kissed Kurt again, and Kurt kissed him back.

A first kiss of many.


	10. Less a Demon, Not Quite Human

_**A/N:**__ This is the third part in my Demon!Soulmates AU that started with 'Love, Blood, and Demon Nature' and continued with 'Giving in to Demon Nature'. Warning for sex, blood, scratching and biting, but nothing gory, I promise._

_"So where would you like this to happen?" Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. "Where do you imagine your first time? I'll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we'll be there in seconds."_

_"How about you just take me home," Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian's cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. "__Our__ home. And we can start there."_

Kurt doesn't have to say it twice.

He closes his eyes when he feels his naked body lifted into the air, the rush of the wind pushing against him, and that sensation of rising and falling that makes his stomach lurch and his heart stutter. True to Sebastian's word, it takes only a second to get to Kurt's penthouse in Manhattan. How a city full of people can miss a nearly seven foot winged demon flying through the air at break neck speed astounds Kurt, but then again, New York is a city full of people always staring straight ahead or at the ground. Even if a bystander saw Sebastian in his true form, he dives through the air for less than a split second and is as black as the night sky – a sky that is infinitely darker when Kurt considers the amount of people milling about who probably haven't gotten color back yet. The ones who still only see in shades of black and white wouldn't notice Sebastian at all.

Sebastian alights onto Kurt's balcony without a sound. Sebastian pulls the glass doors open and carries Kurt inside. Kurt keeps his arms looped around Sebastian's neck, holding him tight, not sure where he's supposed to begin. Sebastian lays Kurt out on his sofa and takes a step away. Kurt looks at Sebastian as he straightens – an Old World demon in Kurt's stylish and modern living room, gazing around uneasily, strangely less confident, and in many ways, adorably uncomfortable.

Kurt laughs. He can't help it. Sebastian may be dangerous and ferocious - with hard, scaly skin and razor sharp teeth - but here on the Upper East Side he is completely out of his depth. Sebastian's eyes snap down to look at Kurt's face. They glow brighter but Sebastian doesn't move, doesn't say a word, and Kurt registers that he's done the unthinkable.

He's hurt Sebastian's feelings.

"I'm just going to go take a quick shower," Kurt says, struggling to stand up and balance on legs that are more than happy to remain limp and useless. "Why don't you try to make yourself at home…unless you would like to shower, too?"

The fire in Sebastian's eyes flickers and dies down as he ponders Kurt's offer.

"I have no need for primitive things like showers," he says, using his savage bravado to hide his bruised ego.

Kurt smiles and nods, seeing straight through his ruse.

"I'll only be a minute," Kurt promises.

Kurt heads to his bathroom, marveling at the wondrous colors all around. He is so happy that he has an eye for design that transcends color blindness. He remembers talking to his best friend Rachel when she found her soulmate and all of the color came back to her life. She returned home with her soulmate Finn to find that very little in her apartment matched color-wise. She said she thought she had chosen complimentary color schemes (as indicated by a program on her computer that she used to help her decorate instead of consulting Kurt – a point of contention in their relationship for many years after), but the overall effect was garish and vomit-worthy. She and Finn had to rent a room at a nearby hotel for the night and deal with the apartment the next day. He remembers hearing her tell the story through a veil of melancholy, at a time when he was longing for his own soulmate, but now that Kurt has him – now that Sebastian is there with him – he can better appreciate the humor of her tale.

Kurt keeps his shower remarkably short (12 minutes from start to finish - definitely a Kurt Hummel record) though he does take a little longer than necessary examining the pearlescent quality of his tile and the flecks of gold in his designer hand soaps.

He returns to the living room wrapped in only a towel – the less of his designer clothes that he has to sacrifice to the altar of his soulmate, the better – but Sebastian isn't there. Kurt walks to the balcony and peeks up at the sky, wondering if Sebastian was so offended that he took off again. Kurt frowns. If Sebastian did leave, he wouldn't just be circling the sky. He'd be long gone.

Kurt hears a clatter in his bedroom, followed by the sound of swearing and what Kurt can only imagine is the distress of oversized hands trying to manhandle tiny ceramic statues…and failing. Kurt crosses through the penthouse and up the stairs to his bedroom. He feels much stronger in his own home, with Sebastian there, and all the good things in his life coming together.

He walks through the open door and there Sebastian stands, hunched over at a bedside table that barely reaches his shins, trying to piece together a shattered statue, cursing in some lost Babylonian dialect every time it comes apart again.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt says. "It's an imitation anyway."

Sebastian's back scales bristle knowing he's been caught. Kurt smiles, watching Sebastian struggle with the delicate figurine.

Sebastian balances the fragment he's holding, catching his breath as he slowly backs away.

Sebastian stands to his full height and sighs in relief.

The statue falls apart again, the splintered pieces raining down on the wood table top with a light tinkling sound.

Sebastian hides his face behind fists full of claws.

"Son of a motherless…"

"Okay," Kurt says, grabbing hold of Sebastian's elbow and turning the demon to face him, "why don't we focus our attention to something else?"

Sebastian drops his hands and looks at Kurt, grinning from ear to ear.

"Eager, aren't you?" He slips his arms around Kurt's narrow body, sharpened scales leaving marks in their wake – the marks Kurt had been hoping for.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asks, fighting the urge to look down and see how those scales were imprinting onto his flesh, giving his body a vague impression of Sebastian's own skin – making the two soulmates look like a matched set.

"No," Sebastian says, eying Kurt's neck, his shoulders, his chest, all the places he wants to lick and bite, "not at all. I just wasn't sure you would be."

Kurt swallows as Sebastian silences himself by latching onto Kurt's neck, right below Kurt's pulse, and layering the spot with kisses – hot, stinging presses of his lips and swipes of his tongue in circles, lapping up the sweet taste of human flesh that belongs to him - flesh he can savor whenever he wants because it's his and only his.

There are no foreign touches on Kurt's skin. Being a human and possessing no magic, Sebastian would be able to tell if Kurt had ever been intimate with another man. Sebastian would be able to see the handprints on Kurt's skin, like heinous scars marking up his pure white flesh. There's only one – a barely-there mark on Kurt's hand, left by a touch that Sebastian can tell was unwanted. Some night, when they are lying together in bed and Kurt is sated and asleep, Sebastian will examine the print, isolate its owner, and eliminate him.

Kurt might object, but as his soulmate he will understand that Sebastian can't help it.

Vengeance is in Sebastian's nature.

Kurt trembles when Sebastian's wings wrap around him, the two he uses for flight dividing and revealing his truer seraph nature – six equally sized wings, thick and leathery, prehensile, holding Kurt's body and freeing Sebastian's hands. Sebastian continues to torture that spot on Kurt's neck that has him reeling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while Sebastian's hands work their way down Kurt's body and undo the knot in his towel.

"You wanted me to mark you," Sebastian hisses when Kurt moans. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see what I've done."

It sounds like a challenge, but it's endearing, and the promise of it makes Kurt hard in an instant.

"D-do more," Kurt whimpers. "Make another one."

Sebastian finds another spot and attacks it, holding Kurt tighter, moving him slowly, laying him out on the bed behind them. Kurt relaxes beneath the devastating attentions of Sebastian's tongue, but even as he concentrates on the circular mark being burned into his skin, anxiety kicks in. Kurt has thought of this moment so many times that he's confident he knows all the ins and outs of Sebastian's body – all the things he'll need to do to make Sebastian come unraveled in his inexperienced hands – but beneath the powerful body of the seraph, Kurt feels like a foolish human, a foolish boy, his confidence fading.

How does a 25-year-old man compete with the experience of a demon who has walked the earth since its inception?

What can Kurt even do to make him happy?

A voice in his head tells him he has to do nothing. He just has to _be._

And as much as that makes sense, it's hard for him to believe.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Sebastian whispers. It's the first time Kurt has heard this sound – soft and silky, with the hiss of a snake but deliberately spoken, his tongue curling around the words, and with every flick tattooing them to Kurt's skin.

"I…" Kurt's eyes shift to the wings surrounding his body, and the scales flush against his skin, leaving their prints – their proof of possession, "I don't actually know."

Sebastian rolls his head on his neck, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Yes you do," he says. "I know you do. I've seen your dreams."

Kurt's jaw drops. His dreams are his. They're private. They are the only arsenal Kurt has to prove himself to his soulmate. Kurt is almost embarrassed that Sebastian has seen them.

"Then _you_ tell me what I want," Kurt snaps.

"You want me to kiss you," Sebastian says in the same seductive whisper, ignoring Kurt's tantrum.

Kurt swallows hard.

"Yes," he replies. "M-more than anything."

Kurt's voice fails as he watches Sebastian lick his lips, his long reptilian tongue sizzling across his skin.

"I'll give you anything you want," Sebastian says, his urge to have Kurt growing along with the hunger in Kurt's eyes. "All you have to do is ask for it."

Kurt can't help but smirk at the thought.

"Anything I ask for, you'll give me?"

"Of course. I serve you now, you must know that." Sebastian raises a hand and presses it over Kurt's heart. "You must feel it."

"Maybe I'll feel it more with you inside me," Kurt says, trying for more daring.

Sebastian sucks in a breath through pointed teeth.

"We'll get to that," he says, his voice a breathy moan. "But how about we start with that kiss?"

Kurt nods.

"Sebastian," he says, finding a voice inside him that sounds braver than he feels, "kiss me."

"Whatever you want." Sebastian's eyes glow brighter when they flick down Kurt's face and stop on his lips.

Sebastian doesn't close his eyes when he kisses Kurt for the first time, and not because it isn't an amazing kiss, but because he needs to see Kurt – he needs to know that Kurt wants him. Kurt is gorgeous by human standards. Demons don't measure beauty the way humans do, and having never been human, he didn't have that experience to tap into for a long time. Sebastian stalked Kurt extensively before he made his move to claim him, and during that time he inhabited many human bodies to see Kurt in that shallow way humans do.

He understands now how the lesser creatures perceive Kurt's beauty, and that's as far as his comprehension goes. He has felt their reactions – men and women alike – when the lay eyes on his soulmate. Reactions so strong it almost filled Sebastian with an incurable rage, but for the use of their bodies, Sebastian spared the lives of those who had thoughts of wanting his soulmate for their own.

By demon standards, Kurt is less vulgar to look upon than other humans.

But Sebastian doesn't judge Kurt by demon standards, or by human standards. He sees Kurt through the eyes of love, as corny and repellant as that concept is for Sebastian, and in that way Kurt is glorious. He is the pure sunlight and the sacred darkness. He is the beginning and the end. He is food and air and water. Sebastian has waited every second of his dreary existence for Kurt to appear, and the day Kurt dies, Sebastian will follow him.

On the other end of the spectrum, Sebastian understands how humans perceive demons. He doesn't reveal himself too often, but he's watched human movies, read human literature. He knows why humans fear and revile his kind, and justifiably so.

So in the same way Kurt worries about Sebastian's demon nature overpowering his newly developed and unprecedented love for him, Sebastian doesn't see how Kurt can accept this soulmate bond without recoiling in horror every time Sebastian touches him.

It's not in Sebastian's nature to feel self-conscious or weak, but one single rejection from Kurt could bring Sebastian to his knees, which is why this reassurance is necessary.

But there Kurt is – blessed, amazing Kurt – melting inside the cocoon of Sebastian's wings, chasing Sebastian's lips with his own, moaning with every sweep of Sebastian's tongue inside his mouth, chanting Sebastian's name when the demon moves down his chin to plant kisses on the column of his neck.

"More," Kurt begs, his voice blissfully broken, moving his head, straining to uncover more places he needs to be kissed, "please, Sebastian…I…I need you…"

"You need me," Sebastian repeats, ending his kisses at Kurt's collarbone and using his tongue to carve a special mark, one that will last, one that will visibly and inarguably stake his claim. Kurt cries out as the wound cuts deep, but Sebastian doesn't stop. He feels Kurt's body react. He feels him grow hard beneath him.

This is the way it's supposed to be.

"Yes," Kurt whines, raising a shaking hand to feel the mark on his skin – a half-moon slice with a six-pointed star dangling off the curved edge. "Yes, I need you. Can't you feel it?" Kurt moves his hips up to meet Sebastian's body. "Can't you feel how much I need you?"

"Yes," Sebastian admits, "but not so much here…" Sebastian reaches a hand between Kurt's legs and touches Kurt's cock, stroking him carefully, reveling in the trust this man has given him. Sebastian's nails are long, and sharper than any dagger. They rest against Kurt's leg, brushing the thin membrane of skin above his femoral artery. Kurt simply lets his eyes flutter shut as he gives his body over to Sebastian's care. "I feel it here…" Sebastian continues, resting his free hand over Kurt's heart."

"H-how do you feel it?" Kurt asks innocently, arching his body into Sebastian's touch.

"Your heart speaks to me," Sebastian says with a subtle hiss. "Your whole body speaks to me, and I listen to everything it says."

Sebastian's lips move down Kurt's chest, and Kurt shivers.

"I-is it telling you to make love to me now?" Kurt whimpers desperately. "Because that's what I hear…"

Sebastian chuckles darkly, letting his tongue wrap around Kurt's hip, leaving a whip-like mark over the impression of scales there.

"Yes, I hear that, too." Sebastian moves lower, eager to see every inch of his soul mate, all the places Kurt hides from the world that are open to him.

"So…" Kurt stutters, making an almost inhuman sound when Sebastian forces Kurt's legs open wider and licks a long, teasing stripe up the inside of one leg that curls around his cock and travels down the other leg, "why are you…"

"Do you want it to be over so quickly?" Sebastian lets his tongue wander farther up between Kurt's legs, circling the sensitive area behind his balls.

"I…"

"I could keep you here like this for decades," Sebastian says between licks. "Eons…time has no meaning for me."

"It might have some meaning for me," Kurt argues, but Sebastian strokes faster and renders Kurt silent.

"Not as long as you stay with me." Sebastian doesn't elaborate, but Kurt doesn't ask him to.

Sebastian feels Kurt's body tighten below him and he knows Kurt is close. A few more strokes and Sebastian will watch his soul mate cum for him.

Kurt takes a deep breath in, teetering along the edge of needing to cum, and needing his soulmate.

"Sebastian," Kurt moans, rolling his head from side to side, "you said you'd do whatever I asked…"

Sebastian stops the movement of his hand, feeling Kurt exhale with relief.

"I did," Sebastian admits. He spreads his wings around him, moving up Kurt's body with a single flap.

Kurt looks into the demons eyes as he waits for Kurt to ask.

Kurt reaches out a hand to find Sebastian's. Kurt's hand is soft and exceptionally fragile in comparison to Sebastian's, but when Kurt laces their fingers together, they seem to fit in an abstract way.

Like they were meant to hold each other. Like the spaces between Sebastian's fingers are only big enough for Kurt's fingers to weave through.

"Make love to me, Sebastian," Kurt asks sweetly, keeping his eyes locked on Sebastian's glowing red stare. "Please."

Kurt sees the cloud of some faraway indecision pass over Sebastian's eyes, but it's gone in an instant.

"As you wish, my love," Sebastian says. Sebastian's words are soothing and lyrical, even with the serpent's tongue enunciating them.

"Have you…" Kurt almost doesn't want to ask. It seems sacrilege to assume either way, but he has to know. Sebastian's eyes search his, and they know what Kurt is asking.

"Not in the way that you think," he explains, swallowing hard and looking ashamed. "I have entered people's souls during the act, experienced it with their bodies, through their minds…"

Kurt nods in response. It's not ideal, and on a level he doesn't like it, but Sebastian is who he is – a demon. And in the spirit of pain and torment…well, Kurt imagines there is little that Sebastian hasn't done. The concept comes with a torrent of blurred lines, and Kurt sighs deeply.

Sebastian isn't blind to his soulmate's pain.

"But I have never made love to anyone," he clarifies. "I have never allowed myself to have that experience for my own…in this body…" Sebastian leans low over Kurt, pressing his body against his soulmate. "So you will be my first," Sebastian whispers, "and you will be my only, until the end of time immortal."

Sebastian's lips on Kurt's mouth are gentle, soft, moving with the echo of unspoken words that feel like 'I love you' against Kurt's skin. Kurt feels the bed move as Sebastian's wings curve over their bodies and plant themselves onto the mattress, keeping Sebastian's body slightly elevated. Kurt can feel Sebastian's body changing and he dares a look. He doesn't want Sebastian to metamorphosize. He doesn't want the frail, human façade that Sebastian uses. But not until he watches Sebastian's body begin to transform does Kurt realize he had never really considered the mechanics of sex with a demon. Even in his dreams, it was simply a matter of him being there and Sebastian being there, and nature taking its course.

Except now, Kurt notices, there has been one thing missing.

Kurt has been watching Sebastian for days now. He knows every inch of his body, or so he thought. Kurt is not one to stare at another man's anatomy. He doesn't make it a habit of checking guys out on the street, and he doesn't watch _those_ kinds of movies. But in this instance of having his soulmate at his disposal, to ogle over and examine to his heart's content, Kurt has yet to see Sebastian's cock. Sebastian, in his demon form, resembles a tall human covered in dark, sinister-looking, serpent scales. He is broad shouldered with a muscular chest, and his arms and legs are supernaturally huge. He is stark and intimidating, and, for all outward appearances, without genitalia. Being locked away for six days, desperate for the touch of his soulmate, the thought had never occurred to Kurt, but now Kurt can see why.

Sebastian can take many forms and he uses that skill to hide this part of his body – probably because it is a part that makes him vulnerable. Sebastian stops kissing Kurt for a moment to finish his transformation, and Kurt watches the process with awe.

When it is complete, Sebastian is the same except for one change – a rather long, unusually human-looking cock, already hard and leaking between his legs.

Kurt's entire body goes cold.

"Uh…" he stammers, looking comically between Sebastian's amused eyes and his impossible erection.

"What?" Sebastian says in a teasing tone. "Does my body not please you?"

"Um…" Kurt feels stuck in the land of the stupid for his inability to put together words and make them into a sentence. "No…I mean _yes_! I mean…uh…"

"Just relax…" Sebastian cups his hands behind Kurt's head and kisses him once more, "and let me take care of everything."

Kurt nods, agreeing quickly even though he's not entirely certain what he's agreeing to.

But he trusts Sebastian.

Kurt feels like his whole life has been building up to this point – not having sex, or losing his virginity, which is an outdated and barbaric concept that Kurt doesn't subscribe to anyway. It's the being a part of something greater than himself. It's finding his missing piece and not simply because he needed someone else to complete him, but because there was a specific piece of his heart missing all along – and Sebastian had it.

So when Sebastian carefully turns Kurt over onto his hands and knees, Kurt knows he has nothing to fear. Kurt feels Sebastian's hands manipulate his body - sharp nails sliding down the bruised skin of his back, pulling his cheeks apart with his palms, making sure not to accidentally injure him – and instead of going rigid, Kurt's entire body becomes pliant, obedient. It bends to Sebastian, and Sebastian bends back.

A flash of panic races through Kurt's mind at the thought that Sebastian isn't preparing him in any way, but when Kurt feels Sebastian enter his body, he isn't blunt or forceful. Sebastian is slow and smooth, his body secreting some sort of thick venom that acts like lubrication. Like the acid in his saliva, Kurt imagines this would be excruciating to someone who wasn't Sebastian's soulmate, but to Kurt, it sends tingles shooting up along his spine as it absorbs into his skin. Kurt's body stretches to accommodate him, fitting him like an extension of his own body.

"Oh…" Kurt breathes as Sebastian moves deeper, his voice wavering, punctuated by whimpers that fade into mewls, "oh…my…"

"How does that feel?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh…" Kurt repeats again, leaning forward, hugging his pillow to his chest. He thought Sebastian's cock would burn inside him, the way his tongue burns his skin when it touches him, but it's cool – almost ice cold. It fills Kurt's body to bursting and chills him in the most erotic way.

Sebastian continues to push into Kurt's entrance, and Kurt takes him all – every last inch. When Sebastian's body is flush against Kurt's, Kurt pushes back against him, begging for more.

Sebastian laughs.

"Impatient, little one," he mutters, leaning over to kiss Kurt's skin. He licks the marks that run down Kurt's back. Kurt's hole squeezes around him, and Sebastian begins to move.

Kurt shudders with every slow drag of Sebastian's cock inside him, tingling with venom and exquisitely cold. Every sense in his body is no longer his own. He can feel Sebastian inside him, but he can feel himself around Sebastian, as if they are the same being – as if they are becoming one.

Kurt is still trying to search for an answer to Sebastian's question, but anything that comes from his lips is nonsense.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian repeats.

"I…I can't…" Kurt says. "There are no words…"

"I need to hear your pretty voice," the demon says, grunting as he begins to lose his self-control. Sebastian's fingers curl around Kurt's hips, but he keeps his nails in check. Kurt rises up on his knees to meet his demon, and Sebastian moans as the change in angle puts him deeper inside his soulmate's body.

"I love you," Kurt says, his voice a whisper inside Sebastian's ear. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut as those words weave their way around his heart. He wraps leathery wings around Kurt's body, keeping them locked close to one another.

"I love you, too," Sebastian replies, kissing Kurt's neck, using the palms of his hands to massage up Kurt's thighs and over his cock. Kurt gasps with each stroke, completely unafraid and unashamed of this need that Sebastian has planted inside him as – with every touch – Sebastian seals their bond.

Sebastian's movements become long and rhythmic, and he mutters into Kurt's ear in a language that Kurt shouldn't understand…but he can. It's a low chant of the same words over and over – _"Mine…you are mine…always and forever…mine…"_

Kurt mouths the words over soundlessly in Sebastian's chosen dialect, wishing he could repeat it, and as soon as he can give voice to the words, he finds that he can.

_"__Mine…"_ he repeats in the harsh sounding, forgotten tongue, "_you are mine…always mine…forever mine…"_

Sebastian smiles.

_"__That's right, little one,"_ he replies in the same language. _"I'm yours…you are mine…we belong to each other…"_

Kurt lolls his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, letting Sebastian support his weight. It's the same magical feeling of floating he had when they were flying together, only now his body stays tethered to earth while only his soul flies free. His mind floods with thousands of images, like a slideshow of Sebastian's life – every moment leading up till now; the long, lonely years of his life until they found one another.

By the end of it, when he sees Sebastian's thoughts come to the same moment in his mind - of the two of them joined together, right here, right now - Kurt opens his eyes and feels the heat in them as they glow red.

Sealing this bond between them makes them a part of each other. Kurt gives a piece of himself to Sebastian, and Sebastian gives a part of himself to Kurt.

As Kurt cums, as he feels himself release that part to Sebastian, as it covers his hand and soaks into his skin, Kurt can feel Sebastian fill him up from the inside. In this way, Kurt gains a bit of Sebastian's demon soul.

And Sebastian gains a portion of Kurt's humanity.

Sebastian's wings begin to unwind from Kurt's body, expecting Kurt to fall forward onto the bed – sated, exhausted, in need of sleep – but instead his soulmate turns and launches forward with a brand new set of fangs, sinking them deep into Sebastian's neck.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cries, throwing his head back at this sensation of teeth piercing the armor of his scales for the first time in his existence. It's a pleasure too decadent to minimize with words. "You can't do that, little one," Sebastian groans, putting a hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulling him in closer despite his own protests, "or we'll be going at it again when you should be resting."

Kurt releases Sebastian's neck and rears up to face him, eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with the black poison that is Sebastian's blood.

"Who says I need to rest?" Kurt hisses, each word revealing the tip of a slightly reptilian tongue. "By all accounts, my love, I think it's _my_ turn."


	11. Looking for Warmth in a Cold City

**A/N:** _Here's a short little one-shot for the Kurtbastian Hiatus project prompt 'domesticity'. Newlyweds Kurt and Sebastian deal with keeping warm on a cold night in New York City._

"Mmmm," Kurt murmurs sleepily at the sudden feeling of hands roaming over his skin – well, technically over his pajamas, but his mostly unconscious mind substitutes the thick layer between him and his lover's hands with thin air. Of course, in his dream, he's lying on a sandy beach with Sebastian, on an island somewhere in the vicinity of the Caribbean Sea, the central Pacific Ocean, or some other tropical clime, instead of underneath five comforters in their freezing cold loft in New York City.

Hands bunch into the flannel of his pants and tug them down his legs; then deft fingers work through the buttons of his shirt and slip that off as well. Kurt's skin bristles with a touch of cool air, but he soon finds warmth again when the heavy blankets fall back around his skin.

The bed dips and a body cradles around his – ice-cold naked skin fitting against his heated flesh, molding to his form, arms locking around his waist like a vice made of frigid steel.

"What the-" Kurt screeches, rudely awoken, leaping up and away just to be dragged back under the covers by those strong, unyielding, frost-bitten arms. "Fuck, Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?"

"Warming up," Sebastian says through chattering teeth, his tone cut and dry like the successful lawyer he is, leaving no room for argument.

"When does you warming up require an already warm me to freeze his ass off?" Kurt slaps at Sebastian's arms but Sebastian holds him tighter.

"I've been going over files for the last five hours and the radiator froze over three hours ago," Sebastian explains, his voice trembling. "You're 8000 degrees warmer than I am, and since what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, I'm borrowing some of your body heat."

"I don't see how your reluctance to wear a sweater or socks in the middle of winter is _my_ problem," Kurt wails, especially when those aforementioned sockless feet squeeze between Kurt's legs, searching for a place to warm up.

"Whatever happened to _for better or for worse_?" Sebastian asks, the shivers in his body dying down as the ones in Kurt's body begin anew.

"How does that apply when you're maliciously acting like an asshole? Seb, don't!" Kurt cries as Sebastian's hands creep underneath his arms, icicles that were once fingers digging into the warmth of Kurt's armpits.

"What?" Sebastian asks innocently, kissing down Kurt's neck in an attempt to appease his irritated husband.

"You know what happens when I catch a chill," Kurt says, making an effort to squirm away. "I'll have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, if that happens, let me know," Sebastian sighs in exasperation, "and we'll deal with it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable on my account."

"But I'm already uncomfortable on your account!" Kurt argues. "It took me half an hour to find the right combination of blankets and a position where my arm wouldn't fall asleep with my thick flannel shirt on."

"Look, I realize that having to sleep beside your cuddle-whore husband of three months must be a tremendous shock and all, but I'll compromise…" Sebastian runs his hands lightly over Kurt's skin, up and down his sides, sliding over his back, kneading at his shoulders. Kurt moans gently beneath his husband's talented fingers. "See, you don't have to do a single solitary thing other than lie here and let me touch you until you fall back asleep."

Kurt sighs, relaxing into Sebastian's chilled skin, the heat from his body immediately bleeding through to warm his thawing husband.

"Mmmm," Sebastian hums, "isn't that nice?"

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agrees, his eyes fluttering shut. Kurt settles back into the cozy cocoon of his bed, the comfort of his husband's embrace, capturing back the dream that still lingers in the forefront of his exhausted mind.

No sooner has he returned to that beach in his head with Sebastian's naked body wound tightly around his then Kurt's eyes pop open.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"I…uh…I have to go to the bathroom."

Sebastian takes a breath in and snuggles deeper under the blankets with Kurt, completely defrosted and finally at ease.

"Hold it."


	12. Seeing Things My Way

**A/N:** _Anon prompted - Hey I really like your kurtbastian fics! I don't know if you take prompts or anything, but could you maybe consider writing Spiderman!Kurt and have Sebastian worrying about him getting hurt? Thank you so much! Warning for minor anxiety and vague mention of injuries.  
_

Sebastian paces by the window, looking frantically out at the New York City skyline, up and down the grey buildings, sweeping his gaze over the lights of the street down below. He checks his cell phone every fifteen seconds, hoping for a text message, but he only sees the time, and it's not passing to his liking. In fact, Sebastian is certain that each subsequent minute passes by slower just to piss him off.

It wouldn't bother him so much if Kurt wasn't already over an hour late.

Sebastian searches the sky for the telltale tagline of silvery webs crossing the sky, but he sees nothing but a cloudless stretch of inky blackness and the occasional news helicopter.

Sebastian pounds the window with his fist, growling in frustration.

"God _thunk_ fucking _thunk_ dammit _THUNK_!"

Sebastian's head snaps up when that last impact shakes the whole window. He waits for another sound to follow that one - any other sound - but he's met with only silence. His blood turns to ice.

"Kurt?" Sebastian calls, running toward the sliding balcony door. For a moment, Sebastian prays it wasn't him that smashed into the window. _Please, please let it be some big stupid bird_. "Kurt? _KURT_!"

All Sebastian can see is a mangled lump of a human being wrapped in skin-tight blue and red Spandex.

It's a uniform that Sebastian had found so extraordinarily hot when he first saw Kurt in it, but now Sebastian has begun to despise it with every breath in his body.

"Kurt!" Sebastian slides the balcony door open, kneeling down beside his boyfriend, his hands hovering in the air over him with no idea what he can possibly touch that isn't bruised or possibly broken. Kurt doesn't move and Sebastian stares with wide-eyes at his chest, praying to see him breathe.

There's a stuttered fall to his chest, then seconds later a dedicated rise and Kurt begins to breathe. His eyes flutter open, only partially hidden by the nearly shredded mask. He sees Sebastian, mouth agape, face pale, and he has the audacity to smile.

"Hi, honey," Kurt murmurs through cracked lips, blood staining his bottom row of teeth and gums, "I'm home."

Unamused, Sebastian stands up straight and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Kurt!" Sebastian glares murderously at the man lying flat on his back on the floor. "Do you know how fucking late you are? We had reservations over an hour ago!"

Kurt's smile fades and he shakes his head, wincing when some injury in the vicinity of his neck flares up.

"Really?" Kurt struggles against aching muscles to stand with no help from his furious boyfriend. "_That's_ what you're mad about? That I'm late for dinner reservations?"

"Well, whether you like it or not, Mr. Defender-of-the-Innocent," Sebastian complains, "we _did_ have a date tonight, which you missed _again_."

"I'm sorry if the destruction of the Triborough Bridge put a kink in your Friday night plans," Kurt spits out bitterly, pulling the remaining pieces of his mask off his face. He brushes past Sebastian into the penthouse, uninvited, and makes a beeline for the bathroom. "Next time, I'll remember to let a couple of thousand people die because you have _reservations_."

"Thank you!" Sebastian says, throwing his hands up in the air triumphantly. "You're finally seeing things my way!"

Kurt simply scoffs, not even dignifying his unreasonable boyfriend's sardonic remark with a comeback.

"Kurt…" Sebastian slides the balcony door shut and walks after a limping Kurt, "there's always going to be a villain terrorizing the city, or a train threatening to crash, or cars dangling off a bridge with people inside, but you can't save them all."

"You don't understand," Kurt says over a dry laugh.

"People die every day," Sebastian continues. "Don't you ever think that maybe you're not really saving anyone – that you're just prolonging the inevitable?"

"Wow," Kurt says with disgust, not breaking his stride to confront Sebastian, "just when I didn't think Sebastian Smythe could be any more of a selfish asshole."

"You're damn right I'm selfish!" Sebastian chases after Kurt, trying to head him off before he can lock himself away behind the bathroom door. "I don't care about the city! I don't care about all those mindless morons who are too stupid to stay out of trouble and get to spend more time with my boyfriend than I do!"

Kurt stops at the threshold of the bathroom door. His shoulders slump and he exhales deeply.

"I'm sorry," he says, turning to face Sebastian fully for the first time since his return. "I forget how much this effects you. And you're right. I need to find some balance in…in all of this…" Kurt motions around him with the hand still holding his torn mask. "And…I don't even know where to begin…"

"We can discuss this later." Sebastian steps forward and takes the mask from Kurt's hand. "Why don't you forget about this for right now. Forget about _them_…" Sebastian says with a disgusted curl at the mention of the faceless masses that constantly eat up his boyfriend's time. "Take your shower, and then we can get back to our evening."

"I thought we lost our reservation?" Kurt asks, stepping further into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Fuck that restaurant," Sebastian says, his mouth hovering close to Kurt's lips as he speaks. "I'll order take-out. We'll watch _Moulin Rouge_…just the two of us. What do you say, Spiderman?"

"I say it sounds like a date, Smythe," Kurt whispers. Kurt leans in to kiss Sebastian, but Sebastian moves an inch away.

"_Even_ if we hear gunshots? Even if another bridge blows up? Even if we see the skyline burst into flames?"

"Even if the commissioner himself tries to bust down our door," Kurt promises. He moves in quickly to capture the kiss he was denied, not being at all gentle even though his lips are cracked and split, burning as they touch Sebastian's skin.

Kurt understands Sebastian's frustration. Kurt misses Sebastian. His responsibility to the city may seem like his number one priority, but it isn't. It truly never was.

It's Sebastian. It always has been. Even when they were in high school way back in the day, Kurt loved Sebastian…and he always would. He can walk away from being Spiderman, but Sebastian is something Kurt could never walk away from.

Kurt takes one last, longing look at his gorgeous boyfriend, then heads to the bathroom to clean up.

Sebastian's smooth, seductive grin falls the moment Kurt shuts the bathroom door.

"Yeah, right," Sebastian says, knowing Kurt can't hear him.

Sebastian turns on his heel. He bunches the mask up in his fist and punches the air angrily.

Kurt doesn't see things the way Sebastian does. He doesn't see that these people that he saves aren't the victims – _they're_ the enemy. Their petty problems, their constant need to be rescued, their inability to do anything for themselves is destroying Kurt, but worst of all, it's destroying what Kurt and Sebastian have.

Sebastian can plan vacations, dinner reservations, all night movie-marathons, but it doesn't matter. Those peasants scream and cry, and Kurt comes running. Meanwhile, Sebastian is waiting home all night to go on a date that is doomed before it even begins.

Well, not anymore.

Sebastian and Kurt don't need to discuss this problem, because there won't be a problem anymore.

Sebastian has spent many long and lonely nights coming up with the perfect solution – a way to get the lion's share of Kurt's attention.

Sebastian opens up Kurt's mask in his hands, smoothing out the wrinkles. He runs his fingers over the material, poking through the holes that seem to have grazed Kurt's face, barely missing his eye. This is the final straw. It's time to take Kurt's attention away from all of the dangerous, unnecessary imbeciles of the world and put it back where it belongs – on the man who would soon become Kurt's fiancé.

Maybe Sebastian hasn't had the benefit of being bitten by a radioactive spider, but he has one thing that most normal men looking to enter his new profession have.

He's richer than Midas.

If donning his own Spandex body suit and endangering a few civilian lives as Manhattan's newest super villain is the only way he's going to get his boyfriend's attention, then so be it.


	13. The Darndest Thing

**A/N:** _This is a one-shot loosely based on the new Glee season six spoilers regarding Kurt's interaction with Blaine and Dave at a shop and new information about their relationship that Kurt finds out. (I don't want to spill here if you don't want to know.) Warning for spoilers, mention of Klaine/Blaine/Blainofsky, angst._

_***NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST ONE-SHOT THAT i WILL BE POSTING TO THIS COLLECTION AS IT HAS BEEN REQUESTED THAT I BEGIN POSTING THEM INDIVIDUAL. SO ALL OF MY NEW WORK WILL BE POSTED AS IT'S OWN SEPARATE ENTITY NOW :) ***_

Kurt whistled as he walked into Rockhouse Records for his Thursday afternoon vinyl fix. Vintage albums were a new obsession he'd been turned on to recently. He was on the hunt to find a copy of Patti LuPone singing _Evita_ on the original soundtrack since his copy had mysteriously vanished in the move between Lima and New York. He had his suspicions as to where it might have ended up, but it wasn't worth tearing open old wounds just to reclaim an old soundtrack – especially considering new developments. He would normally opt for a copy on CD (which he did go ahead and order off of Amazon), but vinyl offered so many things that remastered HD quality sound lacked. All the little nuances that were erased – the sound of someone in the audience coughing, the breaths between the words, the clicking of character shoes on a wooden stage – were the very things that made the listener feel like they were sitting in the theater, watching that first performance so many years ago.

Kurt needed to get lost in a good musical score today.

He might be in Lima for a week to visit with his dad, but that didn't mean he was about to give up his rituals, and this one was sacred. It had been instrumental in helping him get through a huge emotional hurdle – the dissolution of his engagement with Blaine.

Kurt had to face facts – they were just too young, too immature, too inexperienced at this point in their lives to make that kind of a commitment. They couldn't even master living together, for heaven's sake. They both needed to know themselves better as individuals before they could hook their wagons to each other, so to speak.

A break, Kurt had decided, a la Rachel Green style, might be the thing they needed to strengthen their relationship. Then, after time had passed and they had grown more into their own skins, they could come back together as the tour de force couple they were. The one thing he hadn't anticipated was the effect this break would have on Blaine – the devastating effect, as it turned out. Blaine had always considered Kurt his anchor, and without him to hold on to, he flailed. He flunked out of NYADA, and in a completely unexpected move, went back to Westerville to live with his parents.

Kurt was flummoxed.

And as if things couldn't get more bizarre, Blaine had already moved on…with Dave Karofsky.

Karofsky.

Blaine and Karofsky.

Kurt didn't hold anything against Karofsky – not any more. Kurt had made peace with David a long time ago, and had always hoped for the best for him.

But Blaine?

The whole situation boggled the mind.

Didn't Dave have dreams of becoming a big sports agent? Whatever happened to that? Why didn't he leave Lima, this place that he hated, and never look back, the way he had planned?

Kurt didn't understand it, so he had to therefore conclude that Joss Whedon got it wrong. Sunnydale, California was not the Hellmouth. Lima, Ohio was, and it seemed to suck unsuspecting victims back to its fold the way a Corpse Flower attracted flies.

Well, not Kurt. Kurt was no fly.

Kurt did his best to avoid the happy couple, which became freakishly difficult because even though Blaine lived in Westerville and worked at Dalton, he seemed to spend a suspicious amount of time in Lima. Kurt didn't want to entrench himself in ex-fiancé-new-boyfriend drama, so he pretty much avoided all their old haunts and walked the other way when he could feel his Blaine-senses tingling.

But he couldn't avoid them forever, which he realized when the bell above the door to the record shop jingled and in walked Blaine and Dave.

Rachel had warned Kurt what to expect when he told her about his plans to visit, but it was oddly surreal to witness it for himself – to see them walk in together, out of the blue, arm-in-arm. His ex-bully and his ex-fiancé together as a couple. Even as he said it in his head, it sounded like the opening to a bad joke.

Did that make him the punchline?

He didn't want it to bother him, but there was a small degree to which it did.

Kurt would admit he had a moment of weakness after the split and Blaine moved back to Ohio. Kurt had considered chasing him, to confess his undying love to him and get back together, but after a dozen or so tequila shots with an unexpected friend, Kurt had decided to stay put. He was a New Yorker now. It was in his blood. He could no more leave the city and his dreams of Broadway than he could tear out his own heart, and that's exactly what he'd be doing by leaving everything he had worked so hard for behind to follow Blaine or anyone.

No, he didn't begrudge Dave and Blaine a single moment of their apparent happiness, but that didn't mean that he wanted to get stuck in the position where he would have to talk to them. He wanted none of the awkward conversation, hearing about how wonderful their life was together, pretending they were all still friends, and that there was nothing about this situation that wasn't just plain weird.

Kurt resolved to buy his record and leave, but in his attempt to play the role of nonchalant customer, he was apparently ignoring the happy couple too loudly, and found himself sucked into their tractor beam.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, rushing toward him, pulling Dave along. "I heard that you were back in town. How are you?"

"I'm good," Kurt said, taking a step back so as not to be wrangled into an unwanted hug. "Hey, Dave. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Dave said with a terse wave.

"I was hoping we would run into you," Blaine continued as if a veil of uncomfortable hadn't just settled over the trio.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you haven't heard, but Dave and I have decided to move in together!" Blaine made the statement with that nervous chuckle Kurt had once found so adorable, but now was simply vomit-inducing.

"No," Kurt said, fixing his smile firmly in place and fighting to keep his eyes from rolling, mostly for Dave's sake, since the poor man didn't seem at all as excited about this plan as Blaine did. "I hadn't heard."

"Yeah, well, it's nothing much. Just a two bedroom in Westerville, but we're excited about it."

"Yeah," Dave agreed half-heartedly. "Totally excited."

Kurt nodded, wondering what the social etiquette behind running away from a wholly unpleasant situation was. Was he required to give them three minutes of his time? Five minutes? Did it involve chewing off a limb?

"Anyway," Blaine carried on, "Brittany promised to help us decorate, but she won't be in town for a few days, and I was hoping I could pick your brain for a few pointers."

"Oh," Kurt said, his mouth dropping open a bit in surprise, "that sounds…actually, I can't right now. I'm kind of meeting someone for lunch."

"I completely understand," Blaine said with a dismissive wave. "I know you came out here to see your dad, but if you can find time in your schedule, could you give me a call?"

Kurt looked back and forth between Blaine's face, then Dave's, and then back to Blaine.

"Uh, sure," Kurt said, backing slowly away. "If I find the time. It was nice seeing you…both…again…"

Kurt made his way to the register without looking back, but he felt like he was being watched. He purchased his vinyl record and walked out the door, turning once to do the polite thing and give a last wave good-bye.

Kurt took a deep breath of the cold air and sighed, wondering how much more unreal this day could get, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up from behind.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned as he was swung back and forth like a rag doll. "Get off of me!"

"I can't," Sebastian teased. "I think my arms are stuck." But he obediently dropped his boyfriend back to the sidewalk, even if he wasn't gentle about it. Sebastian spun Kurt around in his arms. "Hey, babe. Why the long face?"

"I…it's the darndest thing," Kurt started out, tugging on the hem of his jacket to straighten it back onto his frame. "Guess who I just ran into at the record store?"

"Tell me," Sebastian said, only half-listening as he bit along the skin of Kurt's jawline.

"Blaine."

"How is that weird?" Sebastian muttered, moving on to Kurt's neck. "You knew he moved back here after he flunked out of NYADA."

"I know," Kurt said, giggling when Sebastian bit down on a sensitive patch of skin, and pushed his boyfriend away. "That's not the weird part."

"Okay…" Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the hips, unwilling to be shunned. "What's the weird part?"

"He's moving into a new apartment…with Dave Karofsky."

"Wow," Sebastian said, stopping his assault on Kurt and looking genuinely shocked. "That is something. The Hobbit and Liberace. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, and then covered his concern by saying, "I don't want you being weepy during sex later on. It kind of kills the mood."

Kurt nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Actually, it's a relief," Kurt admitted. "I mean, I felt a little guilty when Blaine spiraled out of control and flunked out of school, but they look so happy." Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the record shop, but the two men were nowhere to be seen. "It's nice to know alls well that ends well."

Kurt sighed, ducking his head, and Sebastian bent over to catch his eyes.

"Any regrets?" Sebastian asked, sounding a little vulnerable even though he was fairly sure of the answer.

"No," Kurt said, looping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling him close. "Not about us."

"Great," Sebastian said, kissing Kurt chastely on the lips, knowing the boundaries of Kurt's PDA and realizing he'd already crossed a dozen of them during this exchange. "Let's go back to your dad's house and bone. I can think of a few surfaces we haven't christened yet."

"You are so vulgar," Kurt groaned, pushing away from Sebastian who slipped his hand into Kurt's back pocket and pulled him back.

"I know," Sebastian said, entirely unrepentant, "but that's why you love me."

"Well, that's not the reason," Kurt chuckled, giving up on his escape and resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, "but yes, I do love you."

Sebastian dropped a kiss onto the crown of Kurt's head as they hurried away through the frigid afternoon air to Sebastian's waiting car.

Inside the record shop, a disgruntled Blaine peeked out the window from behind a display of clearance CDs, watching his ex-fiancé and his old nemesis walk away wrapped in each other's arms.

"I don't think that worked the way you hoped it would," Dave said, shaking his head and clapping Blaine on the shoulder.


End file.
